


kingdom of welcome addiction

by wooyunhwa



Series: Kingdom [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Human Relationships, Blood Drinking, Choking, Crying Kink, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Drinking, F/M, Love Triangles, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyunhwa/pseuds/wooyunhwa
Summary: When you accidentally summon a bloodthirsty demon boy to your bedroom, you form an unexpected contract with him. But you end up with a lot more than you bargained for.
Relationships: Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader
Series: Kingdom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007562
Comments: 26
Kudos: 76





	1. friendly neighborhood demon

If you had to read the words _pythagorean theorem_ one more time, you were gonna smash your brains in. 

You reached over to your phone, unlocking your screen to the group chat. 

**y/n:** _anyone wanna come over and help me with this dumb problem? my heads gonna implode._

**chaeyeon:** _busy tonight, Y/N. lol, just summon a demon or smth._

**yuri:** _lmao that ouija board is still there right? I think we left it under your bed_

**chaeyeon:** _I don’t think you summon demons with a ouija board, yuri_

**y/n:** _ugh you guys are no help. brb, summoning demon…_

You realized how weird this conversation would sound from an outside perspective, but it was a sort of inside joke you had within your friend group. You and your friends had joked about ‘summoning a demon’ before, and you’d even used a Oujia board a few times and done fake seances to freak each other out. The results were always disappointing—not that you ever actually wanted to contact the dead or anything, but you were at least hoping for a spooky story or something you could tell. 

You knew they were joking around, but your brain felt a little delirious from all the math churning it into mush. 

You switched tabs from your test, typing in the search bar “how to summon a demon”. You chuckled a little under your breath at the ridiculousness. But at least then you could tell your friends you _actually_ tried. They’d get a kick out of that. 

You followed a few rabbit holes down some forums, mockingly reciting strings of incomprehensible Latin. If you were gonna do this, you were gonna commit fully. 

“You called?”

You scrambled backwards, nearly jumping a foot off the bed at the sudden unfamiliar voice echoing in the room. 

Then you saw him. 

He was perched on your bookshelf, one leg dangling lackadaisically over the edge, the other folded up at his side. You caught a glimpse of his piercing crimson-red eyes illuminated in the dim candle-lit room. He looked particularly cat-like in his position, a devilish grin painted on his face, what looked like fangs coming to two sharp points in his mouth.

The man picked up a pen from your bookshelf, twirling it in his hand casually with playful twists of his fingers. “You’re new…” he mused, glancing at you up and down. “And… cute. Fresh blood. How’d you get my number, hmm?”

You sat stunned, dizzy from confusion. Your words were lodged in your throat, unable to utter a single sound. This had to be a dream, right? Had you fallen asleep while working on your homework? It wouldn’t be the first time.

He tapped his fingers impatiently against the oak of the bookcase, waiting for your next move. The only words you could manage came out in a hoarse croak, shaky and uncertain. “This—I’m dreaming…" 

He shook his head, clicking his tongue tauntingly against his teeth. "Oh, there’s a lot of things I could do right now to assure you you aren’t,” he started, the gleam in his eye particularly sinister as he drew his gaze up and down. “But trust me. You wouldn’t want that." 

“Who—”

“I have a lot of names, but you can just call me San. Your friendly neighborhood demon.” He flashed a fiendish smirk. “Well, maybe don’t linger too much on the ‘friendly’ part.”

“D—demon?”

“What, you didn’t know? You’re the one who summoned me, darling.” He drew out his words, slowly, carefully, continuing to play with the pen in his fingers. The way he spoke sent shivers down your spine, as if he had the power to kill you at any moment. He probably did. 

He pressed his palms against the top of the shelf to hoist himself off, the books on it threatening to topple with the sudden movement. The minute he vaulted down from the shelf, you were able to get a better look at him. 

The first thing that drew your eye was his impossibly broad shoulders, accentuated by the tight cut of his shirt. It contrasted against his tiny waist, cinched in neatly with a belt. His proportions were unreal, and so very fittingly non-human. He was undoubtedly the most incredible sight you’d ever seen in your life, human or otherwise. He made his way over to the bed where you sat. You snapped your laptop closed, pushing it to the side, your blood turning to ice as he inched closer to you. The way he sauntered across the floor almost seemed like he was floating, like gravity was merely a fun game to him. 

He poised himself over you, his powerful stance alone commanding you to look at him. His fingernail dragged under your chin with a distinct sting, pulling your gaze up to his intense eyes. It was cold, like a dull knife, causing your body to tremble slightly. His piercing eye-contact was entrancing, even spell-binding—you couldn’t tear your eyes away. "How cute,” he teased sing-songily, “you’re a virgin.”

Your eyes widened, still pulled in by his magnetic gaze. “How did you—” 

“I can smell one from a mile away. The _scent_ … it’s just so…” he paused to lick his lips, drawing his tongue slowly over his black metal lip ring. “delicious." 

“Anyway, you must have had a reason to summon me, no? A soul to harvest? A sacrifice maybe?” Something about his tone was giddy at the idea. “At your service, darling.” He drew down in a playful bow, his mouth twitching into a smirk. 

You hated to say it, but he was entirely your type. From up close, you could see his other piercings more clearly, several earrings lining both ears, glimmering against the cartilage. His right eyebrow donned a shaved slit, decorated with another piercing. Of course the demon you summoned in your dream would be your ideal man. Well, he kind of looked like the edgy Hot-topic boy of your 7th grade self’s dreams, but you couldn’t deny that was still kind of your type still. His jet-black hair framed the sharp cut of his jaw perfectly—you were sure he could see you practically drooling over him at this point. He looked crafted by heaven—hell?—itself. 

Even so, no single part of you desired for him to take your virginity right this second. Maybe under different circumstances, but not with the time ticking down on your math assignment and the fact that he was a fucking _demon_ you just conjured into your room.

You shook your lewd thoughts out of your head, worried for a moment that demons might have some sort of mind-reading powers you weren’t aware of. “Well, uh, actually… I need help with my math homework.”

He snickered, his eyes trained on you like prey. “You can’t be serious. Tell me you’re not serious.”

“I’m kind of serious. It’s like 10% of my grade.”

He clicked his tongue against his teeth again, breaking eye contact finally, and you felt a sense of relief as you finally had a moment to breathe away from his suffocating glare.“For someone who just summoned a demon you’re a real buzzkill.” He perched himself on the edge of the bed, resting his butt lightly against the edge of the frame. “Fine,” he groaned. “Let’s say I actually helped you. You know how this works, right? If I do something for you, you have to give me something in return.”

You gulped. This was a dream, it had to be, and the best you could do was go along for the ride. Even so, you couldn’t help but feel shaken, despite doing your best to convince yourself it wasn’t real—like some sort of subconscious defense mechanism your body employed in danger. And, well, he kind of seemed like danger. “Like what?”

“Well, normally…” He glanced back over, pinning you down with his gaze once again. “It’d be your soul.” 

Your breath stopped in your throat. You weren’t quite sure if you were ready to give up your entire soul for 10% of your math grade, although that was a pretty accurate metaphor for your college experience. 

“Your virginity maybe?” he hummed, drawing his tongue back over his lips, then, seeing your expression, shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “No? Damn. It doesn’t hurt to ask.”

“Um… I can offer to make you dinner?”

He paused, his eyes widening for a second, then burst into a cacophony of laughter. It was the first time he broke his exterior, and for a moment, he looked a bit more human. “I’ll take it.” Then, more “but you realize a contract with a demon is binding, right?”

“So, I’m contractually obligated to make you dinner, that’s what you’re saying?”

He paused, his smile turning amused once more. “Feisty. I like you,” he winked flirtatiously, sending heat rising in your cheeks. You hated to say it, but he was devilishly charming, on top of being probably the hottest being, human or not, you’d ever seen. 

You glanced at your phone, noting the time ticking down slowly but surely. “Okay, I’m not joking. The math. My assignment is due in 45 minutes.” 

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

He sat next to your side on the bed for a while, guiding you through the problems like some sort of hot e-boy math tutor. Not that you were complaining about that. The way he sat was surprisingly cute, one leg tucked up at his side, the other folded underneath him.

“Where’d you learn math, anyway?” you asked, admiring his immaculate side profile as his eyes trained on the laptop screen, typing the answers in. “They have like, demon school or something?”

He gave you a side glance, and you once again felt uneasy under the heat of his gaze. “A demon never reveals his secrets.”

“I thought that was a magician.” 

He visibly stifled a laugh, pressing his lips tightly to avoid giving you the satisfaction of breaking his serious exterior. “Can you be quiet? I’m focusing. I’m a demon, not a mathematician. This is way out of my scope of work,” he grumbled through his teeth. 

You watched him silently as he worked. As he typed, his tongue lingered just outside his parted lips in concentration. “Even you sitting next to me is distracting,” he hissed quietly. “You don’t realize what your scent is doing to me right now.”

Right. Your _virgin_ scent. Was that really so appealing to him? 

“Fine. I guess I’ll go make dinner. You promise you’re gonna turn this in in time?” 

“I’m contractually obligated,” he responded dryly. 

You hoisted yourself off the bed and headed to the kitchen to make dinner, but something about leaving a stranger in your room felt strange. No stranger than accepting he was a demon, though, you supposed. 

You returned with a large plate of pasta, pretty much the only thing you had on hand. He received it apprehensively from you. 

“What?” you asked, offended at his look of disgust. “Sorry, I didn’t have any fresh human souls on hand. My bad.” 

You sat across from him on the bed, watching in fascination as he nibbled slowly at the thin spaghetti noodles. “You have any hot sauce or anything?” he asked, wincing as he took a few more bites. 

“I barely had enough pasta to feed two people. I’m a broke college student. Anyway, I never _forced_ you to accept the dinner offer.” 

“I didn’t think it’d be so bland. What, you didn’t know demons prefer spicy food?”

“I didn’t know demons existed until today. Whatever, it doesn’t matter. This is all a dream I’m going to wake up from in a bit anyway.”

A wicked smirk danced up on his lips again. “Oh, you still think it’s a dream? Cute,” he sang condescendingly. “Well, then I guess it wouldn’t matter if I did this…” 

Your heart seemed to stop in your chest as he crawled forward on his palms. You felt his breath linger on your neck first, then the gentle scrape of his pointed canines against your sensitive skin. Every hair on your body stood up. He pressed them down slightly, just enough to feel the tension on your flesh. Then he bit harder, nearly piercing as he sunk them in.

You reeled back, shoving him off you breathlessly. “What the fuck-”

“You still think it’s a dream? Then it wouldn’t matter if it sunk my teeth in. You’d just wake up, right? Isn’t that how dreams are supposed to work?” he taunted, a smile curled up on his lip. His fangs gleamed under the still-dim light of your bedroom. “Humans are so amusing,” 

You wiped at your neck, rubbing circles where his teeth pinched your skin. He sat himself upright again and stood up from the bed. “Well, my end of the deal is over. Consider you released from your contract.” 

“You’re leaving?”

“Well I’m not gonna stay here.” His hand came up to his ear like a phone. “Call me if you have a soul to harvest. You know my number.” 

He was gone before you could blink, like an apparition, disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. Your eyelids grew heavier as you reflected what had just happened, and you wondered what would happen if you fell asleep in a dream. Would you just wake up? 

You collapsed into bed, still unsure whether or not the past few hours had actually happened or not. Part of you hoped they had—there was something about him that was so deeply captivating, you would do anything to see him again. 

As he said, you did have his ‘number’.

You woke up dazed, still unsure if you had dreamt the events of the night before. The only sure way to know was to check your assignment—if you had really fallen asleep while doing your homework, you wouldn’t have turned the assignment in, right?

You opened your online class page, scanning for the assignment, and there it was, in bold letters: 

Submitted: 98%. 

Your breath caught in your throat. You felt two distinct emotions: relief that you got the assignment turned in, and complete disbelief that your encounter last night was not part of your imagination.

You _could_ summon him again. 

He seemed about as harmless as a demon could seem. At first, he had been entirely intimating—his aura made it seem like he could have eaten your soul right there with no second thoughts. But watching that powerful being, capable of so much evil and chaos, do something as mundane as your math homework… that was the most entertaining, and almost adorable thing, you’d ever witnessed. 

Besides, you had something he desired, something you could dangle in front of him to keep him coming back. You had your virginity, which seemed to be the ultimate prize for a demon like him. The way he had talked about it last night, it seemed you were irresistible for him. But he also accepted your rejection so easily. 

As long as you kept drafting up meaningless contracts, he had to oblige, right? You weren’t sure exactly how it worked, but that’s how it seemed from your interactions last night. If it worked like you thought it did, his job as a demon was to make a contract with his summoner, no matter how insignificant, as long as he takes something in return. 

That night, you read the same latin phrase you had before he’d appeared, this time off a sticky note push-pinned in your wall. 

You heard him again before you saw him, and you whipped your head around to see where he was standing behind you. 

He wore the same playful, devilish smirk, displaying his fangs. “Hmm, you decided to let me harvest your soul now, have you? That was quick.”

It had barely been 24 hours, and yet you’d already forgotten how incredibly hot he was, for lack of a better word. Your lips parted slightly in awe, forgetting for a second to formulate a response. 

“I hope your silence is a yes,” he interrupted. 

You shook your attraction to him out of your head for a moment, remembering what you brought him here for. “I want you to clean my bathroom.”

He laughed in disbelief, plopping himself down on the bed. “I’m sorry, you want me to what?”

“That’s how this works right? I summon you and do what I want. And I give you something in return.” You leaned against the desk behind you. 

“What am I, your errand boy?”

“But that _is_ how this works, right?”

He clicked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance. “Yes,” he grumbled reluctantly. “But what do I get this time?”

“I cook you dinner again.”

“I’m gonna need more than that.”

“I’ll let you bite my neck. Draw blood if you want.”

His eyes widened at your proposal. His reaction confirmed your suspicion—the blood of a virgin must be like crack to a demon like him. His face went flush. “Deal,” he confirmed eagerly. 

You watched him as he cleaned, and there was something satisfying about watching this bloodthirsty demon scrubbing the bathtub on his hands and knees. He almost looked a bit pathetic. You stood in the door frame, unable to help from grinning at making him perform such menial tasks. A lot more was at stake now than just dinner, so you might as well have some fun with his end of the bargain. Even on his knees, you couldn’t help but watch him in awe. Every part of him was sculpted immaculately—his appearance was distinctly human, and yet he was in all other ways otherworldly. 

“I can’t believe I’ve been reduced to some human’s lowly errand boy,” he hissed through his teeth. 

“Less talking, more scrubbing,” you demanded with a smirk, and he shot you a deathly glare. 

You followed through with your promise of dinner, and this time you came prepared with hot sauce. He devoured it eagerly, and you felt proud for making a dinner worthy of a demon’s praise. 

But there was still one more promise you had to follow through on, and the thought made your head spin. 

He sat across from you on the bed, eyes trained on your neck in a very un-subtle display of desire. You’d never felt so wanted, even if it was just the thought of your virgin blood that had him practically drooling. 

“You sure about this?” he asked hesitantly. It was strange that he was even asking permission, as he seemed so eager the other night to just sink his teeth right into you. 

“I’m contractually obligated,” you teased dryly. Then, more seriously, “But yes, I am.” 

He placed his left hand on your neck, steadying it in place. His fierce, almost predatory gaze washed over you completely. 

He leaned forward, parting his lips to drag his teeth gently along your neck. You tipped your head back, giving him a better angle. He teased there for a while, lingering his sharp canines on your skin. His breath was hot and heavy against your neck, the warmth of it sending chills rocketing down your spine. Your lips parted slightly, gentle moans escaping at the sensation. The situation was predatory, and yet it felt completely sensual in a way you couldn’t quite describe.

He paused for a moment, lips fluttering over your skin as he spoke. “You have no idea how hard it is not to completely drain you,” he whispered, voice dripping off his tongue with a sort of lustful hunger. “I promise I’ll only take a bit.”

He sunk down, and you heard it before you felt it—the distinct sound of teeth piercing flesh. You cried out a bit, bringing your own hand to your mouth to muffle your whines. It stung a bit, but in a twisted way, there was something about it you liked. You felt his tongue draw over your wound slowly, lapping deliberately at the fresh blood like a starved animal. 

He moaned against you, and it echoed in your ear like the most divine sound you’ve ever heard. He may have been a demon, but his noises sounded like they came from heaven itself. He pulled your waist against his as he slowly bathed his tongue over the punctured flesh, his fingers squeezing as he grasped at your waist. He littered a few faint kisses across your blood-stained skin, moving slightly down towards your shoulder blades. The sudden sensation drew soft, pleasured moans from your lips. 

As he finally pulled away, parting his lips tenderly away from your skin, you caught the faintest glimmer of his blacked-out eyes before they flickered back to normal. His deep red irises sparkled like rubies as he maintained eye contact. He brought one of his hands up from your waist, gently wiping at his blood-stained lips with the back of his palm. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself for a second. Your skin tastes so sweet, like candy,” he praised softly, voice deep and wanting. “And your blood, _fuck—_ it’s like nothing I’ve ever tasted.”

The seductive gleam in his eye signaled that you had awoken something in him, something you hadn’t meant to. He was still holding you, probably without even noticing, but you didn’t want to draw his attention to it quite yet. You wanted to experience it for just a bit longer if you could. Something about the way he held your waist against his made you crave more of him. 

Almost as if a switch flipped, his expression went dark, his fingernails suddenly digging all the way into your waist. You yelped in pain as he nearly punctured the skin through your clothes. “I need you to walk away from me right now. Before I do something I’ll regret,” he growled. You watched as his eyes flashed to the same demonic black for a moment. 

You gulped, slowly backing yourself away from him, scrambling off the bed. "Farther,” he groaned painfully, his breathing becoming heavy and labored. His hands clenched at the blanket on the bed, balling into restrained fists. “ _Now._ ”

You ran from the room, your feet moving before you even knew where they were taking you. You ran all the way down the hallway to the front door, sliding your back down against it as you collapsed to the floor. Your limbs shook weakly, trying to calm yourself down. You must have sat there for an hour or more, completely frozen, not quite aware of the passing of time. You wiped the blood of your neck, but it didn’t do much, smearing it across. 

When you managed to finally stand up again, you made your way hesitantly towards the door of the bedroom, swinging your head around the doorframe first. 

“San…?” you called apprehensively.

But he was gone, leaving only a light imprint on the sheets of the blood-stained bed and two deep punctures in your neck to remind you he was ever there.


	2. fresh prey

It had been a few weeks since you’d last summoned San. The last time you’d seen him, he’d gone kind of crazy after tasting your blood. You couldn’t forget the darkness in his voice, his all-black eyes shining demonically as he lost it. He had left without even giving himself a chance to explain himself, he just disappeared to, well… wherever it was that demons went, you supposed. **  
**

Every so often, your hand would find its way up to check the scar where he’d punctured your neck. Honestly, you just wanted to make sure you hadn’t dreamt it all. As the days went on, you really couldn’t be sure. Eventually the scar dwindled to a faint red mark, and then to nothing at all. 

The sticky note was still pinned to the wall above your desk, taunting you every time you saw it. Each time you’d think today was the day you’d call him back, and yet, you hadn’t been able to do it. 

Until you were drunk, that is. 

You had a particularly rough day of classes. Your professor had called you out in front of the whole class for a mistake you made on an assignment, and it ripped you apart. When you got home, you had poured out a few pathetic drinks to drown the pain of the day, wanting nothing more than to curl up in your bed and disappear. But you forgot one vital thing. When you drank alone, you got sad. Like, really sad. The tears seemed to flow endlessly, and there was a point at which you even forgot why you were crying—or drinking—in the first place. 

There was a part of you that needed in that moment to not be alone, even for just a second. Embarrassed to call any of your friends over, you turned to the only companion who couldn’t turn you down.

Your demon boy.

You ripped the post-it off the wall, finally ready to use it, drunkenly singing out the Latin a few times until it was comprehensible enough to work. 

He was perched on your desk when he appeared. You stumbled back drunkenly, startled by his sudden appearance despite knowing you were summoning him. You just forgot how jarring it was. 

“Oh, you have to be kidding me,” San grumbled. You weren’t sure if he was responding to your sudden summoning, or the fact that you were leaking tears all over the place pathetically, but you couldn’t even manage to choke out a response through your blubbering. 

“This is way out of my pay grade.” He hopped off the desk, sauntering slowly in your direction. “Have you been drinking, hmm? I can smell that cheap liquor from a mile away. It’s fogging up your pretty little scent.”

You wiped the tears from your eyes pitifully. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have summoned you. You can leave.”

“I did miss your cute little human face, I suppose,” he said softly. He was standing close now, towering over you. You pulled your gaze up to meet his eyes, and he gave a gentle pet to your head. In any other situation, it would be sweet, but the look in his eyes was chilling. He looked at you like prey, a piece of meat—and yet his words dripped off his tongue like the sweetest honey. “Don’t cry, okay?” 

His thumb drew across your cheek, passing faintly over your lips, collecting tears. He brought his hand up to his tongue, licking it clean of the saltwater, not breaking eye-contact for even a second. “Virgin tears. Almost as good as the blood,” he sang, eyes rolling back in his head in a quick moment of bliss for just a moment before fixing back on your face. “Almost.”

You forgot how alluring he was, his sharp-featured face in particular. There was something magnetic about it, you couldn’t pull your gaze away no matter how intense he was. 

“So why’d you call me, hmm, darling?” He flashed his teeth villainously. “Missed my bite that much? Have something new to offer, perhaps?”

You dropped your gaze, but he tipped your chin up to meet his again almost immediately. “Look me in the eyes, darling. You’re the one that summoned me, the least you could do is give me that.”

“I shouldn’t have called you here. I shouldn’t have even thought—I should have known you wouldn’t care beyond your own interests,” you said, voice hoarse and shaky through your tears. 

He shrugged. “You’re probably right.”

“Asshole.” 

His brows furrowed. “Okay, a little uncalled for. But not entirely untrue.” He placed his hands on your shoulders, guiding you to the bed. It took only a small nudge to plop you down. You felt the effects of the alcohol wash over you. “We can make a contract. If it makes you feel better.”

“What, you’re gonna ask for my blood again?” you scoffed.

“No.”

“Then?”

“Your tears.”

You paused, considering the stakes. “Fine, take them. What do I get?”

He took a seat next to you on the plush blanket, placing a surprisingly comforting hand on your back. “I’ll listen to you. Like, uh… a demon therapist,” he smiled at you from your side, flashing his fangs cheekily. “I promise I’ll do my best to stay serious. I’m contractually obligated.”

“Fine,” you agreed, slightly annoyed at how difficult you found it to resist him. His devilish charm was too much for you—even sober, but especially drunk. 

“Tears first,” he said decidedly, and you caught a glimpse of desire spark in his eyes. 

You nodded, shuffling your butt on the bed to face him. You expected him to run his fingers over your face, like he had earlier. Instead, he brushed his thumb over the side of your face slowly, dancing along the cut of your jaw, then leaned in to brush his lips over your cheek. You flinched as his lips connected with your skin softly, and you felt the distinct wetness of his tongue brushing over the surface. He lapped at your tears through deliberate, drawn-out kisses, and the cold metal of his lip ring felt unexpectedly nice drawing over your cheek. 

His hand came around to the back of your head, lacing his fingers in your hair to steady you. It was incredibly sensual, whether he meant it to be or not. He moaned pleasurably at the taste of your tears, though he didn’t have the same animalistic hunger he seemed to have when he’d tasted your blood. Probably for the best. 

“You’re so cute when you’re crying. Like a helpless little lamb. If I weren’t supposed to be nice to you right now, I’d have a half a mind to make you cry again,” he purred against your ear. 

His other hand threaded around the small of your waist, like he’d done when he drank your blood before. And you couldn’t lie, you kind of loved it. His position was unexpectedly romantic: one hand cupped around your waist, the other laced in your hair, delivering soft kisses and licks across your cheeks. You closed your eyes to get a better idea of the sensation, fisting your hands needily in the silky fabric of his button down. 

You felt him pull away suddenly, an amused smirk dancing up on his lips. “Someone’s getting spicy. This wasn’t in our contract.” 

Fuck. Something in your mind was telling you to kiss him. Not just telling, but more like screaming at you. Fucking kiss him. His lips looked so soft and alluring, so dangerously off-limits. You leaned in slightly, magnetized by his aura, only to feel him pull away entirely. 

“Okay. I’ve had my fun,” he said. He ran a hand through his hair, roughing it up messily, giving you a perfect view at the cut of his jaw. “Now I hold up my end of the deal. You talk, I listen.”

_Do we have to talk?_ you thought, annoyed. _I’d rather just make out._

You gritted your teeth together as you tried desperately to shift your thoughts away from kissing him. But you couldn’t help but think about how his lips would taste against your lips, how his tongue would dance sinfully against yours, his fingers laced in your hair— _god, what was wrong with you?_ It was probably all the drinks you had, making you unnecessarily sad and even more unnecessarily horny for your hot demon errand boy. You needed to get it the fuck together. 

You pushed away your fantasies for the night, as hard as that was. For the next hour or so, you lamented to him about your rough day, even going into a few things that had happened in the past week. He listened thoughtfully, carefully, though in the back of your mind you knew he was only being so attentive because he was ‘contractually obligated.’ 

You poured your heart to him, feeling incredibly vulnerable under his concentrated gaze. Though this time it wasn’t entirely predatory, but more like interested. Caring, even. You doubted that even was possible. Even so, as you talked, you felt more and more connected with him. 

For a moment, he seemed almost human. 

Summoning San became an almost nightly routine for you. 

You’d summon him, have him help you with mundane activities like homework, cleaning, cooking—whatever task you could think of to keep him around as long as possible. Of course, he couldn’t turn you down unless you didn’t have a reasonable counter to give him. 

Each time you summoned him, it seemed as though he cared less and less about the contract and seemed to enjoy your company a bit more. Not that he’d ever unveil that information to you—he always gave into your mundane proposals begrudgingly, but there was a glint in his eye that said he wanted to be there, even if he wouldn’t admit it yet. 

“You know I have other clients, right?” he’d joke. “You can’t summon me every night.”

“Oh, so you’re cheating on me?” you’d tease back. 

“Don’t worry,” he’d say with a charming wink. “You’re my favorite human.” 

“Not that there’s any competition, but you’re my favorite demon.” 

You loved the playful banter between you. He felt somehow easier to talk to than any human you’d met, perhaps because there was little to no social pressure involved. Something about your dynamic felt almost boyfriend-ish, in a way—if you could consider being a glorified errand boy a boyfriend-ish thing to do. He rarely divulged any personal information about himself, but you got to know him through the littlest things. His small habits, the things that made him laugh. 

You couldn’t believe it, but you were falling for him slowly, like some sort of pathetic schoolgirl crush. The highlight of your day was the minute you could conjure him, even just to see his face smiling in front of you, that familiar devilish grin as he appeared in your room. 

There was still something that felt entirely off-limits, though. Sure, you’d let him drink from your neck a few more times—each time he’d get better at controlling himself—but you weren’t sure how to cross the line from there. He’d been so forward on the very first night you met him. He even asked to take your virginity, which of course you outright denied. But even if it was a joke, if he was just messing with you, the idea swirled in your mind every now and again. You even dreamt of him a few times. But he hadn’t mentioned it since. 

It was late in the night. You had summoned San to do some menial house chores, as you usually did, in exchange for dinner and a back massage—something you weren’t even aware demons needed. San had explained it to you, but you still couldn’t quite wrap your head around the inhuman-soul in a human-vessel dynamic, so you chose not to question it too hard.

Today, something felt different about him. He was flirtier, sexier, more outlandishly charming than usual, if that was even possible. You watched him scrubbing your countertops like your hot demon maid—you even went so far as to dress him in an apron you spent a little too long picking out at the store—marveling at the small of his waist cinched in with the fabric tie. 

“Enjoying the view?” he teased with a playful glance over his shoulder, wiggling his hips. 

“Ugh, I was until you did that,” you joked back. “C’mon, that countertop isn’t gonna scrub itself.”

He gave his hips another shake, chuckling as you trained your gaze on his ass. “You’re so cute when you’re drooling over me. Get it together, darling. You’ve still got a massage to give.” 

He was just joking around with you, you knew that. He was probably just as charming with his other summoners, or his ‘clients’ as he called them. But he was right, you couldn’t help but drool over him. It was moments like this where you fell for him, hard, pretty much flat on your face. You wished so desperately for him to be human right now, just for a second. You wanted him to give you a sweet, squeezing hug, kissing your forehead. You wanted to feel his arms around your waist, pulling you in close. You wanted to ask him on a date. You wanted him. 

But you’d have to settle for watching him clean your house. God, what was wrong with you? You couldn’t have caught feelings for a _human boy_?

And now you had to give him a massage, which wasn’t going to make it any better. 

He laid himself face down on your bed, face resting gingerly against your pillow. You straddled him, setting yourself down gently on the back of his thighs. You had admittedly never given a massage before, but you weren’t going to let that stop you. Your hands explored below the hem of his shirt, lifting up slowly to reveal the soft, perfectly tanned skin underneath. You were able to get a better view of his proportions, the way his waist curved in so delicately and then up into his beautifully broad shoulders. He was fit, but not too muscular, slender, but not too thin. He was absolutely immaculate. 

You rubbed circles in his back, drawing out the sweetest moans from his lips as you massaged down on his muscles. “I may be cursed with this human body—ah—but this does feel kind of amazing,” he admitted in a voice slightly muffled by the pillows. 

You worked at his muscles until he seemed satisfied, even rolling your palms around his neck and shoulders to hear his sweet groans of pleasure. It was unbelievably enticing, and you felt dampness pooling between your legs. 

When you were done he rolled on to his stomach. You watched in awe at the rise and fall of his chest, the tip of his chin accentuating his sharp jawline. You didn’t want him to leave. 

He stood himself up from the bed, shaking his muscles out a bit before smiling cheekily, flashing his fangs as he always did. “Looks like our contract today is complete. See you tomorrow, hmm?” he winked. 

“San wait—”

“Yes?”

“I want another contract.”

He paused to contemplate, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip in thought. He cocked his pierced eyebrow up, stepping forward to close the distance between you. “What’s that, little lamb? Are you finally gonna let me take that pretty little soul?”

You swallowed, mustering up the courage to make your move. “I want you to kiss me.”

“You— _what_?” he sputtered, clearly caught off guard by your proposition. 

“I’m asking you to kiss me,” you repeated.

You watched his eyes go dark, slightly hooded as he trained his gaze back on you. In contrast from his lighthearted mood earlier in the day, he looked particularly lustful as his eyes found your lips. 

“So, if you want to make a contra—” 

He was on you before you could finish your sentence. His hands found your hips, squeezing tightly to pull you against him.

His lips lingered over yours, the warmth of his breath washing over you like soft waves. He didn’t stay there for long, pulling your lips against his fully. He tasted like heaven, hell, and everything in between. You craved for him as thirstily, barely coming up for air as your lips rocked slowly against each other’s. One of his hands was laced in your hair, the other steadying against your neck. For a moment, you forgot he was even a demon at all, except for the inhumanly exquisite taste of his lips.

He pulled away for only enough time to choke out his next words in a low growl. “I guess I’ll make an exception on the contract this once. Once.”

He bit playfully at your bottom lip, lightly twirling his tongue around the surface. Then harder. You yelped as his fang sunk in, tearing off a small piece of flesh. He smirked against your lips, drawing his tongue across the blood with sensual breaths. His hands came to your shoulders to swivel your hips around, backing you into the wall next to your door frame, caging you in with his body. 

“I always forget how good you taste,” he purred in your ear. He grasped at your body hungrily through your clothes, like he was ready to rip through them at any moment.

You could have stayed there forever, his body trapping you against the wall, lips on you like he would never have another chance to taste you. But he pushed away suddenly, his eyes flashing a demonic black for a moment angrily. 

“Fuck. I have to go. I’m getting another call,” he hissed through his teeth. 

“San wait I—” 

But he was gone. 

Your knees gave out under you weakly, sliding your back down the wall, staring at the empty space he had occupied. He wasn’t yours. He wasn’t your boyfriend, or even your friend. He was a _demon_. You couldn’t afford to forget that for even a moment. 

It was just too good to be true.

You didn’t discuss the kiss further, not for a while at least. He’d made a few passing comments on his nightly house calls, but you hadn’t dared bring it up again in conversation. However, on one night in particular, you had summoned him without purpose. You were admittedly lonely, and frankly, a bit horny. You wanted company, and he was always on call. 

“Yes, my liege?” he teased with a bow as he appeared in your room. And there was that intoxicating smile again. 

“Will you just talk to me tonight?”

“Okay, darling. And what do I get, hmm?”

“No contract.”

“You know that isn’t how this wo—” 

“I want to know you’re not just here because you have to be tonight. But if you really don’t want to be here, you can leave. You know the way out.”

He sighed heavily. “Y/N, you know this isn’t—”

“Please.” 

You saw the look on his face soften, and he gave in with a nod that said _‘fine, but just this once’._

You talked across from each other on the bed for a while, talking about anything that came to your mind, though not much about him. He mostly listened, cut in a few times with a quip or a cheeky comment, but kept his eyes trained on you with complete concentration otherwise. You actually hadn’t expected him to be such a good listener. Better than most humans you knew, anyway. You loved the moments where you caught a glimmer of humanity, although you knew that wasn’t possible. The only human thing about him was his body, after all. 

As you made conversation, your mind wandered elsewhere. You couldn’t help but admire the curve of his lips, the sharp cut of his jaw, his crimson eyes shining like rubies. You felt completely intoxicated by him, as you always did. He was entirely tempting and yet felt completely off limits, even though you had entertained many times the thought of him fucking you. The thought flickered through your head even now. You imagined every rise of the muscles in his chest, sweat glistening on his skin as he towered over you. You imagined what his dick might look like, sliding in and out of you. You imagined his lips all over your body, every curve of your skin, every inch of you from head to toe.

The tension in the room grew thick as you watched his mouth, concentrated on every movement, every flick of his tongue, the faint glimmer of his metal lip ring, the fangs glistening under his slightly parted lips. There wasn’t an ounce of subtlety in the way you watched him, and he slowly stopped moving entirely, focusing all his energy on to you again. You craved the intense heat of his gaze now—you were no longer uncomfortable with his severity, only further entranced by how it pulled you in. You were entirely in his trap. You leaned forward, initiating the kiss, and he leaned in to meet you. His tongue slid against yours, and you reciprocated fervently. He tasted incredible, and the way he moaned against your lips indicated he felt the same about you.  
  
“You’re intoxicating,” he purred, his heavy breaths sounding like music in your ears. You wanted him, entirely. Since the moment he’d first appeared you’d wanted him.

Your hands explored his chest, his arms, the small of his waist—everywhere you could touch, you did. His chest was rock-solid, a beautiful display of muscle sculpted beautifully on his core.  
  
You felt every desire you’d ever had compounding at once within you, it rocked through you like a wave: the need to be touched, held, fucked right this moment. Although you’d never done it before, at least with another person, you had plenty of experience with the vibrator in your room, and recently, with picturing San as you pleasured yourself. Either way, if you had done it with another human or not, it probably wouldn’t have even mattered—he wasn’t human at all, in fact. What he was was danger wrapped up in an alluringly human-like package. 

“I want you to fuck me, San,” you said confidently, letting the words the drip off your tongue, slowly and deliberately. 

Your bodies were nearly flush, and you could feel the heat of his breath against your skin. His finger traced along your jaw, a low grumble rolling up through his throat, coming up through his teeth in a hiss. “You can’t tempt me with that kind of offer,” he growled, and the way his fingers trembled as they met your skin indicated his ultimate self-control. “I don’t think you understand how I can get…”

“I saw it, San, before. Remember? I’m not scared of you,” you countered. But that last part was kind of a lie.

“I can’t,” He took a final step closer, closing any remaining gap between you. “Fuck… you don’t understand how… _delicious_ you look to me right now,” he hissed through his teeth, his voice getting rougher and deeper as he held himself together. “I can’t help myself. It’s like some sort of animal instinct.”

“San, please. I can handle it. You even admitted you wanted my virginity the day we met.”

“I was joking back then… sort of. I might be soulless, but I’m not heartless. I couldn’t hurt you.” He gritted his teeth, restraining his heavy, lusted breaths.

“So you don’t want to?”

“Fuck, I do… I do more than anything. Every time I look at you I picture myself destroying you—”

“Then do it.”

“Gah, you—fuck.” He planted a few restrained kisses down the sensitive skin of your neck. He dragged his fangs along the taut flesh, threatening to sink them in. “I can try to hold myself back. No promises.” 

“Please, San,” you whined. Your hands fisted the silky fabric of his shirt, drawing his chest as close to yours as possible. 

“Mmf,” he grunted against your neck, digging his nails into your waist hungrily. “Fuck, you taste like a drug.” He pulled back, his eyes darker now. His usually crimson irises looked nearly black in his state of temptation, so much so that you could barely make out the whites of his eyes. He looked more like a demon than ever before, the wicked aura almost possessing him. He shook his head, as if trying to purify himself. “I can’t—I’m gonna hurt you. Don’t do this to me, I’m not going to be able to—” 

You pulled down the collar of your shirt, revealing your shoulders and a hint of your chest. His eyes went hungry, trained on the soft curve of your collarbone lustfully, wickedly. “I’m giving my body to you, please… Take it.” 

His voice was a low growl, and he seemed to be restraining himself with everything he had left. Thick, enraged veins bulged from his forearms as he grasped at your waist. “I’m telling you, I’m going to lose control… you’re not gonna recognize me.”

“I know. San, please. I’m asking you to take my virginity.”

He finally snapped under your words, his eyes almost fully consumed with black now. His lips attached to your collarbone, sucking gently at the soft skin around it. His desperate clawing nearly tore the fabric of your shirt from your skin as his kisses feasted on you hungrily. You tipped your head back, his lips and tongue eliciting soft moans from you as they danced along the top half of your chest.

His voice was so deep now it nearly rumbled, barely sounding like the San you knew. “You’re delicious—fuck—even better than I remember.” 

His hands pushed you back against the pillows with more strength than he probably meant to use, nearly knocking the wind out of you with his force. He sunk his teeth into your shoulder, and you yelped in surprise at the sting of his teeth in your flesh. You felt the distinctly wet and all-too-familiar sensation of blood as the canines pierced your skin. He licked it clean, his whole body shaking with desire as your blood washed over his tongue. He sang the most beautiful moans you’d ever heard into your skin, lapping up every last drop clean from where he’d punctured you. 

You had grown addicted to the sensation of his teeth on your skin and his tongue licking up the blood, like some sort of weird demon-vampire fetish you had never considered before. You laced your fingers in his hair as he worked his way down your chest, tearing away the fabric of your shirt apart with his hands like it was a wet piece of paper, and he didn’t stop until the mess of torn fabric that used to be your shirt slipped off of you easily. His lips kissed and marked your breasts as he worked his way down, then ripped off your pants with the same distinct sound of fabric being torn through like it was nothing. 

His dark eyes gleamed hungrily as he met your gaze. He used his tongue sinfully between your thighs, teasing you mercilessly as he kissed and licked around the seam of your panties. You were soaking wet now, the fabric of your underwear entirely drenched from the anticipation. Not just from today, but from the past few weeks of fantasizing about him completely wrecking you. His fangs gripped into the wet fabric, nearly taking your skin with it as he pulled your panties out from between your legs—the only piece of clothing he hadn’t entirely torn off.

“What a cute little human pet,” he purred seductively in your ear, dragging his fingernails across the cut of your jaw. You winced as he drew his hand over your freshly bitten wound. “It’s too bad your blood won’t be so sweet after I’m done with you, hmm, darling? Maybe just one more time, hmm?”

You felt his teeth sink down into your shoulder, and he pulled you entirely flush against him as he bit down with more ferocity than before. You cried out against him as he slipped his tongue delicately over the wound. His hungry grip around your waist grew tighter with every lick. 

“San— _ah_ —” you cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure as he soothed your wound with his tongue, hands coming up to squeeze your breasts.

“I could drain you right here,” he growled harshly, but there was still lust coating his words. You felt his dick harden in his pants as he pulled his teeth from your skin, leaving the aching sting of the fresh wound on your collarbone. You felt a bit dizzy now, not only with lust but also from losing quite a bit of blood to his tongue.  
  
He stood up suddenly, stripping like clothes meant nothing to him, ripping them off and tossing them to the floor. His breathing was less like breaths and more like throaty grunts. You were able to marvel at his naked body for only a second before he climbed on top of you, forcing you to lie completely flat under him, his broad shoulders closing you in completely.

“Such a cute human,” he praised, marveling at your smallness, your complete powerlessness beneath him. You couldn’t move if you wanted to, his body caged you in from all sides—it’s a good thing you didn’t want to. His eyes were intense, predatory, but not entirely possessed like he had been before just at the mere taste of your blood. You were surprised by his restraint he seemed to be holding on to. “Tiny, powerless… I want to hear you beg for me,” he purred into your ear. As he awaited your response, he lapped gently at the wounds he’d made earlier, collecting the remaining blood on his tongue with a needy moan. 

“Please, San—” you started apprehensively, unsure of exactly what he wanted from you. Your voice cracked slightly as you spoke, and heat rose in your cheeks. 

He clicked his tongue twice. “Tsk, tsk. I forgot, she’s too pure for this.” 

“Fuck me. Please—” 

“That’s better darling.”

“I want your cock, please, San.”

“I don’t want to hurt you baby, but you’re too fucking tempting. So cute and helpless beneath me.” He drew one of his hands lightly across your chest, dragging his fingers along every curve. “Begging. Embarrassed. It’s adorable.”

His hand drew over your stomach. Hips. Thighs. Then, finally, between your legs, delivering a small, fleeting taste of the pleasure you’d been searching for all night. You bucked your hips up involuntarily under his touch, and he drew his hand back teasingly. His eyes, hooded with desire, were fixed on your face, reveling in every reaction, every small noise that crept up through your throat. Darkness crept through them, nearly entirely black now. He looked like a real demon. 

“What a naughty girl. Practically dripping for me. I thought you were pure, hmm? What happened?” he sang condescendingly, a smirk twitching up on his lips. “Be a sweet little pet for me now.” 

He pushed his hips flush with yours, his cock aligning up against you. A low growl ripped through his throat, digging his fingernails into the sheets with a terrifying display of force. “This is probably gonna hurt, darling,” he purred. “Look me in the eyes. I want to see your cute little face as I ruin you.” He tipped your chin up to meet his eyes just as he rutted his hips in for the first time. 

The tip slipped in easily, but you couldn’t help but wince at the sensation. You’d tried toys before, but nothing could compare to the size—or feeling—of the real thing. “Ah—ah San, it—it kind of hurts,” you whined, your face twisting a bit as he pumped a few times, slowly and shallowly. He watched your face with blackened eyes. 

“You have no idea—” Thrust. “How hard—” Thrust. “It is to—” Thrust. “Keep myself from destroying you.” 

Your broken cries echoed loudly as his mouth came down on your wounds once again, delivering wet, desperate licks at the bloody remnants of the punctures he created. It stung harshly, and a single tear escaped your eyes. He pulled away from your chest, positioning himself completely upright, dick still halfway inside of you. You got a good look at his hard chest, an immaculate display of muscle. An unidentifiable tattoo snaked down his right side. He looked almost statuesque poised above you. 

“Such pretty tears. My little lamb,” he praised with a low growl, sinking his fingernails into the flesh of your thighs. “ _Fuck_ —tell me I can ruin you—” his fingernails dug deeper.

You nodded, urging him on. You initiated it, you wanted it, even if he scared you a bit with his harsh gaze and his tightening grip threatening to mark up your skin. “Yes. Please.”  
  
With a single thrust he bottomed out inside you entirely, eliciting a sharp cry from your lips. You tossed your head back, but you could still feel the heat of his stare following your every moment, taking in every curve and scar of your body. “Good little human,” he praised, stroking your thighs as he thrust in again. Every movement he made overwhelmed your senses entirely—a lethal mix of the sting of your wounds, the sensitivity of his hands exploring your thighs, the feeling of his dick stretching out inside you, and finally, how much you _craved_ him. 

His hand came up to your throat, latching on to it with a steady viced grip. His eyes went hooded, hungry as he squeezed the air from your lungs. Harder. Tighter. His fingers viced around your neck with dizzying force. You squirmed beneath him, clawing at his hand desperately. TV static buzzed in your brain, and the world went blurry. You just barely caught a glimpse of his black eyes fading back to red before your vision slipped away into darkness. 

Your eyes shuttered open to the familiar image of your ceiling. You recognized you were in your own bed, fully clothed, tucked under the covers neatly. Before you could survey your surroundings, San’s face was above you, eyebrows slightly furrowed, tilting his head as he looked down at you. You’d never seen his eyes so soft.

“Look, she’s awake.” His voice was calmer than usual, warmer. “How do you feel?”

“Like hell,” you croaked, voice hoarse as you choked out your words. 

“I don’t say this often…” he started, placing a hand on your head. “But I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have even done that in the first place. I went too far.”

“I—what happened—”

“You blacked out. I, uh, well… I choked you until you passed out. I told you, it’s hard for me to control myself like that.” 

“Did you—”

“Of course not,” he interjected, not even letting you finish. He knew what you were implying. “As soon as you stopped moving it snapped me out of it.”

You dropped your gaze, recalling how you saw his black eyes turn to normal right before you lost consciousness. “Right. Uh… thanks.”

“I like my prey fresh, anyways. It’s not fun when I can’t watch them squirm.” And there it was. His devilish smile again. His tongue twitched across his lower lip, playing with his lip ring absentmindedly. He quickly cleared his throat when he saw the unamused expression on your face. “I hope… uh, I hope at least you were having fun before—you know.”

You nodded in response as you tried to sit upright in the bed. Bad idea. Your vision went dizzy, and a rush of pain pounded through your skull. “Ah—ow, fuck.”

“Should I get you some water or something? Whatever it is that humans want when they hurt.” 

You rolled your eyes at his pointedly un-human response. “Sure, water sounds fine.”

He retrieved you a glass from the kitchen, setting it on the nightstand. “I hate to do this, but I’ve been here for way too long,” he started hesitantly. You could see the regret in his eyes. “Without a contract too. I could get in trouble for this.”

“It’s fine, you can go,” you muttered. “I could use some sleep right now anyway.” 

He nodded quietly, administering a small, strangely awkward pat to your head. “Right. Well, uh… get some sleep.” 

You barely blinked before he was gone, but it didn’t matter anyway. You were asleep before you could even take a sip of the water he’d gotten you. 


	3. lion and the lamb

“Go talk to him!” 

“Yuri, he’s way out of my—”

“C’mon, you look hot! You haven’t been out with us in like, over a month. Have some fun for once.”

“The worst he could do is reject you,” Chaeyeon piped in at your side. 

Easy for them to say. Your friends were practically models, of course they would think getting a guy’s number was easy. 

But either way, you couldn’t take your eyes off him all night. Tall, perfectly proportioned, entirely graceful. His jet-black undercut hair was styled up neatly in such a way that one side fell gracefully over his eyes. Admittedly, he was no San, but he was gorgeous. There was no way you’d be able to get his number, but your friends were right about one thing. You could really use some fun. 

You knocked back the rest of your drink, and it stung the back of your throat just enough to give you the confidence you needed to approach him. 

Your friends watched, mouths agape as you somehow managed to score his number—he typed it into your phone with graceful fingers, caching in into your contacts under the name _Seonghwa_. A fittingly pretty name for such a gorgeous man. When you walked back to the table, your friends’ eyes were wide in both jealousy and shock, and you felt incredibly powerful for just a moment.

“The way you’re looking at me, it seems like you didn’t think I’d actually get it,” you joked, leaning against the table to stir the ice in your empty glass mindlessly. 

“Well, uh… we kind of didn’t. Not that you’re not pretty or anything, but that guy is out of _all_ our leagues. Like pretty much everyone in this bar’s league, actually.”

“No guarantee he’ll actually call me. It could be a fake number,” you shrugged. 

You kind of couldn’t believe you were able to get his number either, but it did give you a much needed confidence boost. You didn’t need your demon boy anymore, you could actually get a human. A gorgeous one at that. Of course, this human boy probably wouldn’t clean your bathroom for you. Or look so goddamn hot doing it. 

You glanced around the bar confidently, making eye contact with Seonghwa and giving him a flirtatious wink. 

You weren’t usually big into going to bars, even with your friends. Rather, you preferred a chill night in watching movies or playing Cards Against Humanity. But your friends had been nagging you for nearly a month to go out with them, their constant invites finally coming to a head when you accepted out of the blue. You’d been so focused on your secret nightly rendezvous with the hot demon boy in your bedroom that you’d rejected them over and over, blaming a “mountain of school work” and “midterm stress”. While both of those things were true, you had basically discarded your social life to lust over a pretty demon boy. You knew now that he was a bad idea, and you needed to move on.

For the last week, you’d been agonizing over him. You hadn’t re-summoned him since you saw him last—the night he choked you until you passed out with his dick inside you. There were two big reasons for this. 

First, you were a bit embarrassed for passing out on him, although you knew that was nowhere near your fault. Your first time with a guy, and you _pass out_? Of course, his demonic hands were around your throat literally asphyxiating you, but you still felt slightly ashamed at the idea of him seeing you like that, and even taking the time to re-clothe you afterwards. You didn’t know if you could even look him in the eyes after that.

Secondly, and this was admittedly the biggest reason: you knew that you were no longer desirable to him. Your appeal to him was undoubtedly your virgin tears, blood, aura, whatever. You were a virgin, your very presence was like crack to him. But you’d fucked him. Well, started anyway, but it definitely counted. You weren’t a virgin anymore, not by his instinctual demon standards at least—not in the way he needed you to be. And what were you without your virginity other than some insignificant human soul in an endless sea of human souls? He didn’t need you anymore. 

But there was also the issue of the fact that he wasn’t human, and never would be. If all you did was contract him into sex, wouldn’t that just make him your demon prostitute who cleans your house sometimes? You didn’t have a contract last time, but it wouldn’t matter now anyway. There was no way he’d risk going contract-less again, especially if you weren’t a virgin anymore. 

So you decided to move on. He was bad for you in every way, a bad habit you needed to break. An addiction you needed to give up on. 

But it was certainly easier said than done. 

He haunted you, in your dreams, and even while you were awake. His post-it on your wall, taunting you, although you didn’t have the heart to rip it off. It wouldn’t matter if you did, anyway, you’d memorized his summoning phrase by heart. It was practically burned into you like a brand—a constant reminder of his hold on you. Even the inhuman taste of his lips lingered on yours for far longer than they should have.

You shook your thoughts of San from your head the best you could, refocusing on just having a good time tonight. You almost forgot the outside world existed with how much you’d been isolated with San in your apartment. It felt nice. 

You finished your night with a few more drinks, waving bye to your friends as they hopped in their ride-share. The bar wasn’t far from your apartment, and you lived in a relatively safe neighborhood, so you weren’t exactly worried about walking home by yourself at night. 

You had been drinking, but you didn’t necessarily feel drunk, perhaps just a little wobbly as you made your way through the neighborhood. A sign reading “road construction” blocked your path, and you noticed the sidewalk was completely cut off for the next few blocks. Walking all the way around would have taken forever, so you chose to cut through an alleyway to access the back entrance of your building. It was one you were familiar with—you’d taken it several times when you wanted to cut down your trip, but never at night. You walked through, keeping close to the wall lining the side because it offered the most visibility. It was quite dim, only the dull flickering of a rusty street light overhead giving any sense of light. 

Then you saw it. 

To your left, you caught a glimpse of crimson red shining almost like neon in the dim, flickering light of the alley, and then a glimpse of a fang sparkling bright white. You stumbled back, hitting the brick wall behind you. 

“Where ya goin’?” he taunted, taking another step forward. You couldn’t make out the features, but they were distinctly demonic. Your fight or flight instinct kicked in, except you somehow skipped right past those and straight to “freeze”. You were entirely frozen in place, your limbs scrambling to decide the best path of action. “A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be out here all alone.”

You darted to the right just as he closed in, immediately tripping over your own feet into the closest object, a dumpster. You turned on your heels to see his fangs bared fully, pearly and bright in the dark alley. 

You opened your mouth to scream, but the sound was suddenly dampened. A hand clamped over your mouth with a suffocating force. Before you could realize what was happening, you were shoved to your knees, skin scraping against the cold pavement. 

“Don’t move,” a voice hissed in your ear. _San._ You’d know that deep voice anywhere. You tried to choke out a few useless words, but your voice was helplessly muffled beneath the hand viced against your mouth. “Be quiet. I’m saving your life.” 

He shoved you by the shoulders behind a stack of large wooden crates next to the dumpster. You kept your head down, but you could make out their silhouettes in the dim light, although San’s figure blocked your eye line from getting a good view of the aggressor. 

“Low life,” San growled, his words spitting out venomously. “What, you have nothing better to do than hunt humans? Pathetic." 

You heard the harsh, gritty tone of the figure speak, still veiled in the shadows. "San?” The figure laughed jovially. Something about it was incredibly unsettling. “What are you, some sort of human patrol? Or do you just want her for yourself?" 

"She’s mine,” he hissed. You couldn’t see his face, but you could picture it twisting in anger from how maliciously he spat out his words. 

“Yours, huh? I know you like ‘em _pure,_ but not enough to take another demon’s prey." 

Was he implying you were still a virgin? But that wasn't—

"Leave,” San snarled. “Before you make me do something we’ll both regret." 

The figure took a step forward, unveiling himself in the light, though you could still barely make it out from behind the crates and with San’s figure blocking your view. 

“Fuck off. I was here first,” the demon spat. 

“I said… she’s _mine_.”

San lunged forward, but the demon dodged easily, throwing his fist forward to land a blow on San’s cheek. San shook his head furiously before moving to throw his own punch. 

The demon ducked to evade, but San anticipated it. His figure whipped around to the back of the demon, his body moving like a flash, almost as if he had phased out of reality. He swung his leg up with a fierce kick, sending the aggressor flying back into the alley wall, cracking the bricks in a cartoonish circle around him. You had no idea he could fight like that.

The demon faltered to his feet, shaking his limbs out casually like it was nothing. These demons were no joke—you wouldn’t have stood a chance running from him if San hadn’t been there. You’d be dead. 

The demon’s mouth curled up into a snarl, baring his fangs ferociously as he lunged in San’s direction. San evaded easily, flashing around to his opponent’s side. 

“You’re clearly not very bright,” San taunted, delivering another kick to his core. The demon fell back again, lurching forward over his stomach with a pained gasp. He staggered against the wall, lifting his gaze to San closing in. 

San had him entirely cornered. His hand viced around the other demon’s throat, holding him in the air with a surprising display of strength. The demon’s feet scrambled hopelessly to find the concrete, dangling inches above the ground. Is that the kind of strength he was capable of? Holding up an entire body in the air as effortlessly as he would toasting a champagne glass? 

San shot a glance over his shoulder, black eyes glistening villainously under the dim lights. "Close your eyes, lamb. You’re not gonna want to see this one. Trust me.”

Your eyes squeezed together just in time for you to hear a sickening crack of bones snapping. Then complete, deafening silence for a moment.

You cracked one eye open as you heard his footsteps approaching you slowly. Your vision adjusted to see him knelt in front of you, seemingly surveying you for injury. 

“What the _fuck_ was that?” you choked out. “Why was he—”

“He’s a rogue demon,” he explained, shooting a deathly glare at the decapitated corpse. The sight was grisly, but somehow, the fact that the body wasn’t entirely human gave you some degree of solace. “Patrolling for souls. You’re an easy target. They can smell your pretty scent from a mile away.”

You took another glance at the fresh corpse, stomach churning at the gruesome sight. His head was ripped cleanly off. Did San just do that with his _bare hands_? 

San gripped on to your forearm, squeezing hard. You noticed his hand shaking, just slightly. “C'mon. We need to go. Where there’s one rogue, there’s bound to be more. You smell like a walking piece of meat right now to them. If there’s more, they know you’re here.” He tugged you to your feet. “Lead me to your apartment, okay darling? It’s close, hmm? Until then, you need to stay quiet. You talking—well, let’s just say it makes you easier to detect.”

You walked hesitantly but briskly the rest of the way to your apartment, legs shaking beneath you with every step. San kept a protective arm wrapped tightly around the small of your waist the whole way, but you couldn’t help but feel shaky. 

The minute you got home, all the questions you wanted to ask him flooded your brain. He guided you by the shoulders to the bedroom first, shutting the door behind you as if you had something to hide, despite being alone in the apartment. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but you wouldn’t give him the chance.

“How did you find me?” you barked. “I haven’t summoned you in over a week. How did you know where I was?”

“I know,” he grumbled under his breath. Was he keeping track of the days like you were? You didn’t think he cared. “I’ve been, uh… I’ve been keeping an eye on you,” he responded, shifting his eyes to the side for a minute. Breaking eye contact wasn’t like him.

“You’ve been doing what? Like spying on me? I didn’t know demons could watch over humans like that. I thought you just came when you were called.”

“We can’t. We’re not like angels.”

“ _Angels_? Ugh, never mind, not the point. So how did you—”

“I have some connections. It doesn’t really matter. The point is, I saved you back there. And you need to be more careful.”

You sighed. “What, so you care now?”

San nodded hesitantly. “I—I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but I care a bit more than I should. About you.” His eyes drew up to yours, reeling you in like a magnetic pull. Except his gaze was less fierce than usual, just intense. Serious. 

“What are you trying to say?”

“I try to stay objective. About humans. It’s my job. Write contacts, steal souls. I’m not supposed to feel anything. And I’m certainly not supposed to alter fate to save one.”

Alter _fate?_ Were you supposed to die tonight?

You paused. You were suddenly incredibly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, despite the implications of what he was saying. You were falling head first for him, but you couldn’t afford to have your heart broken. You were trying to move on. 

“Can you get me some water? My head is killing me,” you asked quickly, hoping you could change the subject when he came back.

He nodded, hoisting himself up from the edge of the bed, and came back with the glass, setting it on the night table gingerly. He was being uncomfortably gentle, and you weren’t exactly sure what to do with him. 

“I have a question,” you started hesitantly, using the lull in the conversation to move it elsewhere. “The demon. In the alley. He said I was pure. What did he mean? Because we—”

He gritted his teeth. “I’m not sure either. We certainly did do that, but I can smell it too, unmistakably. I’d know that scent anywhere. It’s driving me insane.”

“So I’m…”

“Still a virgin,” he finished. His tongue drew over his lip between the slight part of his teeth in thought. “I can only guess it’s because I’m not human. My body is, but only technically.” His eyes trained on you again, this time glimmering with a hint of desire. “Speaking of. Your smell is entirely distracting to me right now.”

He wasn’t the only one distracted. You hadn’t entirely forgotten what he looked like, of course, but you were still surprised every time you saw him. He looked hellishly attractive, glistening lightly with sweat, shirt clinging to his muscles tightly. You weren’t being subtle as you glanced at him up and down, practically drooling. You saw a familiar smirk twitch up on his lips, flashing and a brief display of fangs. “What’s that look for, lamb? Hmm? You look cute when you’re drooling over me.”

You shook your head, embarrassed. “Don’t you need to be going anyway?”

He leaned forward slightly, just enough to be able to reach you with his hand, brushing it along the cut of your jaw. “I wouldn’t feel right leaving you here tonight. Alone. If the rogues caught on to your scent, they’d be able to track you here.”

“But won’t you get in trouble without a contract?” 

“Who says we can’t make one now?” he asked, fixing his gaze directly with yours. He was right. You hadn’t really thought of that. 

“Alright, let’s say I asked you to guard me tonight. What do I give you in return?”

“Your body.” You paused, breath hitching in your throat as he dragged his fingernail along the skin of your neck again. “You’re free to decline but… I’m hoping you’d want to finish what we started as much as I do.” You glanced at your phone on the nightstand for a moment in thought, breaking eye contact, but he tipped your chin up to meet yours immediately. “What are you thinking about, darling, hm? That boy who gave you his number?”

“How did you—”

“I told you. I’ve been watching,” he explained with a charming smile. 

“Asshole. That’s creepy,” you grumbled through your teeth. It was creepy, but another part of you couldn’t help but be flattered. 

“So, what do you say?” he asked eagerly, leaning in until you could feel the warmth of his breath against your skin. 

You couldn’t deny, his body had been on your mind pretty much constantly since you’d seen him last. You craved the feeling of him inside of you again, the warm closeness of his skin pressed against yours, his hands exploring every inch of you. Most of all, you craved the hungry, insatiable way he looked at you, that made you feel desired in a way you’d never felt before.

“You’re not gonna choke me out again?” you teased, but you already knew your answer, pretty much either way. 

“No promises.” He winked charmingly, brushing his lips against yours. A tingle rocketed through your spine, the single fleeting taste of his lips the only incentive you needed for your next words.

“It’s a deal,” you confirmed, leaning into the feeling of his lips against yours. He pulled away with a teasing smirk. 

“Such a needy little human. Don’t get too eager, now. I like to have a little fun with my prey first.” He winked, flashing his fangs. You imagined them sinking into your skin, the sensation of his tongue dragging along your wound. You couldn’t believe how addicted you were to being a glorified blood donor for a sadistic house-demon. 

You whined a bit as he pulled away, breaking all contact with you. 

“San—” 

He clicked his tongue against his teeth mockingly. “Needy little thing. Don’t worry, we’ll have our fun tonight. On my terms, of course.”

He teased you mercilessly as you went about your night, brushing himself up against you in the kitchen, lingering his lips _just_ over your skin as he spoke to you and pulling away right when you tried to make a move. The restraint he was exercising just to get a rise out of you was impressive, and you pretty much fell right in his trap. You were squirming at the mere idea of his touch, knees nearly buckling under you every time he brushed against you. You were going mad.

You were washing dishes in the kitchen after eating a quick midnight snack with him. Your drinking in the bar earlier had you hungry for whatever was around, and due to the quickly growing pain of arousal, you wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon. 

You felt his hands around your waist first, pulling your back into him from behind, his lips littering feather-light kisses on the back of your neck. Your hair stood on end, goosebumps pilling up on your arms as he kissed so very lightly. He nipped lightly a few times at the surface of your skin, fangs grazing sharply against the nape of your neck, then moving down to your shoulders, pulling down the collar of your shirt to get better access. 

You felt him growing hard against you from behind, his rock hard bulge pressing into your ass. You wiggled against it, and he delivered a harsh bite to the skin of your shoulder blades, not daring to break skin yet.

“Don’t tease me, lamb,” he purred against your skin, administering a harsh slap to the side of your ass. You hissed at the sting, but you couldn’t help but tease him again to see his next move. You pushed your hips back with a stronger force now, rocking your ass up against the form of his dick through his pants. A low growl rolled through his throat. “Testing me, hmm? Someone’s getting brave.”

You felt his teeth sink into the flesh of the back of your neck, and you whimpered at the sudden pain. He lapped at it slowly, softly, seemingly savoring every taste. You whined as he drew his tongue across your skin. “So… how do I punish you? I told you we were on my terms,” he sang sweetly in your skin, almost menacingly.

His hand traveled from your waist to the waistband of your small pajama shorts, pushing his fingers down to tease you through the fabric of your panties. You couldn’t help but let out small pants and moans as he finally gave attention to the dripping wet neediness between your legs, but you still needed more. He circled his index finger around your clit excruciatingly slowly. The sensation of his tongue on your skin and his touch through your underwear was almost more painful than none at all. You squirmed and writhed under the touch you’d been craving all night, letting out breathy moans as all your arousal from the night compounded.

He flipped you around suddenly, your back making contact with the cold counter. He lifted your shirt off, and you fumbled with the hem of his shirt, grasping desperately as you tried to remove it from his head. He smirked against your lips as he picked you up by the hips, hoisting you up like you weighed nothing. You clawed at him desperately to keep your balance as he led you to the bedroom, tossing you back on your bed like a toy. He stripped himself fully, his dick springing out from his pants excitedly. 

His eyes trained on your body hungrily as he crawled over you. “We’re playing by my rules today. Be a good girl, okay?”

You nodded, eagerly accepting whatever terms he had in order to feel him against you. You weren’t quite expecting his next words, though.

“You don’t cum unless I tell you to. And trust me, darling. You don’t want to know what happens if you disobey.” His lips twitched into a sadistic smile, marveling at your body as he kissed down torturously slow. He ripped your shorts, then your underwear, teasing his tongue and lips over your thighs for a while as you squirmed. Then, finally, giving you what you desired most. His tongue against your clit, warm and wet, washing you over with immediate pleasure like you’d never felt before. 

The sensation of his tongue against you was almost more than you could handle, and you were practically writhing and thrashing at the sensitivity. Heat rose in your core, flooding through your whole body. Your every nerve felt like it was on fire. He worked his tongue devilishly, leaving no part of your pussy untouched, dancing it along your clit like it was his only reason for existing. His tongue practically worshipped you, and you ate up the soft moans and growls that escaped him. His eyes were darker, but not fully consumed with black yet, as he glanced up from between your legs for only a moment, before going back in hungrily.

It was getting harder, nearly impossible actually, to keep your body from rocking itself into orgasm. It built inside you, a knot twisting at the base of your stomach, ready to burst at any moment. “San, please can I—”

“Cute. Begging. It won’t get you anywhere, darling,” he sang mockingly, his hot breaths washing over you. 

“Please—” Tears spilled over in your eyes, pouring down your cheeks as the sensations intensified seemingly exponentially. “Please please please,” you pleaded, not caring how desperate you sounded. You couldn’t take it. 

“There are those pretty, _pretty_ tears,” he cooed. “Keep crying for me baby, then maybe I’ll consider letting you cum.”

Not that you had a choice, but you obeyed. The tears came and came as you thrashed under him, holding yourself back so much that you ached. You’d never been so restrained, for a moment you even wondered if this is what San felt like every day when holding back his urges.

He came up from between your legs for a moment to lick the salty tears from your face, dragging a fingernail under your chin. You squirmed needily under him, and although you knew begging wouldn’t get you anywhere, you felt you had no choice. 

“San—”

“Yes, lamb?” He met your eyes, and you could barely keep them open with the overwhelming sensations. 

“Please, I need you to… please. I can’t take it anymore.”

His wet tongue slid over your cheek, lingering his fangs over for a moment, then came up to meet your gaze. “Fine. I’ve had my fun for now, I suppose. But keep crying for me, mmkay? You’re cute when you’re helpless.”

He made his way back down, torturing his lips over every inch of your shoulders, breasts, stomach, hips, until finally settling between your legs again. The first brush of his tongue was nearly enough to send you over the edge, but you held out for a few moments, letting him get your completely riled up again. 

His fingers found their way inside you, only pumping a few times before you were completely putty in his hands. You shook as the orgasm rocked through you violently. San gripped your hips tightly as you thrashed, keeping you steady. You’d never cum so hard in your life, even when picturing San while you worked your vibrator. Somehow, he was ten times better. A million times, even. 

“Good girl,” he praised, stroking your stomach for a few moments before going back in with his tongue. You couldn’t control your hips from bucking violently as he lapped at your folds, completely drenched from your orgasm. You cried out—the sensitivity was almost too much to bear. “Now be a good girl for me and cum again.” 

“Ah—sensitive—” you whined, thrashing against his hands holding you down. You felt him smirk against you, indicating he knew exactly what he was doing. It took him barely even a few minutes to work you into your second orgasm, whimpering and shaking as you came down. Tears leaked from your eyes, some left over from your original bout, some fresh from the overstimulation. He came back up to lick them off your cheeks with a satisfied grin. 

“Good little lamb,” he purred. You loved his praise, even if it had a condescending sting to it, it felt so amazing dripping like honey in your ears. 

You were surprised how well he was keeping himself together, unlike your previous sexual encounter with him, where he’d completely lost control to his demon instincts. His eyes were darker than usual, a deep, sinister blood red, but not black. Nowhere near. That was a part of him you wished you didn’t have to see again.

You writhed under his touch as he swiped a finger between your folds, testing your wetness. “I’ll try to be gentle for this one,” he growled. “No promises.” 

“Fuck me, please,” you breathed against his lips, bringing your hand down to guide the tip of his dick right between your legs. 

He thrust in slowly at first, taking his time adjusting to every small movement. He shook as you watched his eyes flicker to black for a moment, then back to red, again to black, then red, as if he was fighting with himself. He pushed all the way in this time, bottoming out inside of you. You cried out, experiencing such complete fullness for the first time. He wasn’t enormous, in fact you’d say his cock was just the _perfect_ size, but he was much bigger than any toy you’d ever used. 

“ _Fuck_ , those pretty little noises are gonna drive me crazy,” he growled lustfully, thrusting out and then in again fully. You threw your head back in pleasure, taking in every sensation of him stretching you out, his dick hitting exactly the right curves inside you, places you didn’t even realize he could reach. 

He fisted his hands in the sheets beside your head as he thrust in and out, alternating slow and fast in a way that made your head spin completely. He kept eye contact with you the entire time, the same hungry and magnetic gaze he always had, except there was something beneath the surface this time. Something softer, almost loving. You didn’t have a mind for romance now, though. 

Your mind could only process the feeling of him inside you. His fingernails dug into the sheets with so much force you swore they were going to rip to shreds in his grip. He latched his teeth onto your neck forcefully, drawing blood. At the same time, you felt him lurch inside of you, shaking and growling as he spilled out inside you. Warm cum dripped around his dick as he slid out slowly, and there was another warm sensation you could make out—blood spilling from your neck. 

“San—San—towel, now,” you demanded anxiously, the two dripping fluids making you feel a bit uneasy. He took care of the cum first, wiping it off the blanket, then lapped his tongue on your wound a few times before sticking a bandage on it. Where did he get that, anyway?

“You’re a mess,” he commented teasingly, a cheeky flash of fangs dancing up on his lips. 

“Yeah, thanks to you,” you grumbled, running your palm over the bandages securing your bite marks. “I can’t believe you didn’t… y’know.”

“Lose it?”

“Yeah. That.”

“Trust me darling, it was the hardest thing I’d ever done. Your taste is especially intoxicating. Your pussy tastes even better than your blood, somehow.”

You laughed at the unexpected compliment. It felt weird for such a hot guy to be talking to you about the taste of your pussy at 2am. A demon, no less. You almost felt embarrassed in his gaze, despite just fucking so intensely. You were suddenly incredibly self-conscious about your naked body as he watched you. You wrapped yourself in your hands, shrinking down slightly as you concealed your body from his gaze. 

“Hey, stop that,” he said firmly. “Why are you hiding? Your body is incredible. I’d say you look like an angel, but we kinda hate those where I’m from.” He smiled gently. “But you do look _divine_.”

Heat rose through your cheeks, staining them red. He’d always complimented your smell, your taste—he’d never praised your body before. You motioned towards the closet, and he tossed you a shirt reluctantly. You threw it quickly over your head, still feeling bashful despite his nice comment. 

You fell asleep shortly after getting cleaned up, tucked neatly into your bed by your sweet house-demon.

Demons, you learned, didn’t need sleep, despite their human need for practically everything else—food, massages, sex. You had forgotten for a moment why he was even there in the first place, the sex having completely over-ridden the events of the day beforehand. You forgot all about being potentially in danger, your mind only filled with thoughts of _San_.

He sat by your side all night, or so you knew from what he told you the next morning. He said you were cute when you sleep. _His lamb_. The idea of him watching over you protectively all night made your heart ache, in a way both good and bad. You weren’t sure if you could say it for sure yet, but you were falling in love with him. 

But it could never work between you. It was too good to be true. It had to be.


	4. aurora

_The familiar alleyway. Why did you come back here? It went on endlessly, you couldn’t see the street from either side. You were running, but you weren’t sure why. Was someone chasing you? **  
**_

_A glimmer of crimson caught your eye from the shadow, a familiar flash of fangs sparkling in the thinly veiled moonlight. A bloodthirsty snarl painted his face. The demon from before? He stepped into the light, and his piercings glimmered in the flickering glow of the rusty street light. You swiveled to run, but the brick wall stopped your path. That wasn’t there before…_

_You turned to meet his eyes, hungry with bloodlust, like a lion stalking its prey. He had you cornered. His proverbial lamb._

_San._

_He lurched forward, his speed unmatched, pinning you up against the wall with a disturbing thud. You gasped as the wind knocked from your body. You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out, not even your breaths. His hands viced around your neck. Why was he doing this? Why? Tears poured from your eyes as he squeezed mercilessly. You couldn’t understand why. You thought he was supposed to protect you._

_You heard him speak, but his words didn’t make any sense. His voice was a venomous hiss, poison dripping from his fangs as he trained his eyes over you, to the hands squeezing the life out of you. Why was he hurting you? What did you do wrong?_

_Your body went cold as you writhed, unable to run, unable to scream, unable to breathe. Piercing black eyes watched you as you sobbed helplessly, searching for any remnant of life left in your lungs, clawing at his hands, silently begging him to stop._

_And then black._

The next thing you saw was the dizzyingly bright white of your ceiling. The sheets were drenched under you from sweat, blankets thrown everywhere from tossing and turning in your bed. 

Your hand came to your neck, tracing the faint scars from San’s teeth, remembering the grip of his hands around your neck. He could have killed you, back then, if he hadn’t snapped out of it. You would be dead. 

You were falling for him. But somewhere inside of you, somewhere deep in your subconscious, he terrified you.

Your next semester had been, so far, incredibly overwhelming—and it was still only the first day. You weren’t used to such a hectic schedule, usually opting to take most of your courses online, but your schedule this time was booked entirely on campus. 

Your last class of the day: Advanced Human Religion. Fitting, for your current entanglement with a particular demon. Admittedly, that was the reason you took the class. Maybe it’d give you a better picture of what you were dealing with. But probably not. 

You just wanted the day to be over—time felt endless in the constant drawl of class after class, boring lecture after boring lecture. 

Until you saw him.

Time seemed to stop as he rounded the corner through the doorway, like a slow-motion movie scene. 

He wasn’t your usual type, you were usually exclusively drawn to the _“tall, dark and handsome”_ trope. He ticked only two of those boxes. One, he was incredibly tall. He towered over you, and most of the people in the classroom, a perfectly proportioned giant. Lean, limber, and absolutely stunning. Two, he was unbelievably handsome. 

But dark? He was exactly the opposite. He was a glowing ray of light, you imagined if this was a cartoon there would be golden glitter sparkling around him as he walked. His cotton-candy blue hair was styled neatly on his head, tousled gently in a way that looked purposeful. He was effortlessly gorgeous, almost ethereal. 

Part of you wanted him to take the empty seat next to you, so badly. The other part wanted him as far away as possible—not only because the butterflies fluttering in your stomach were making you too nervous to breathe, but because he was so pure he could probably detect the sin permeating from your aura. You didn’t deserve to even be in the room with someone so sparkly and bright. You’d been fucking a bloodthirsty demon, after all. And you had the scars to prove it.

He was walking in your direction. Fuck. What do you do? Look at him, look away? Look at your phone? His eyes trained on the seat next to you. As he walked behind you, your heart stopped completely, breath frozen in your chest. Why were you so nervous? _Why?_

He took a gentle seat next to you as you fumbled uselessly on your phone, trying to pretend you didn’t even notice him. 

Your eyes wouldn’t listen. You glanced over at him, and he met your eyes warmly. He flashed you the most heavenly smile you’d ever seen, his eyes forming into soft crescents. He looked like the embodiment of sunshine. “Hi, I’m Yunho.” 

You felt yourself shrinking as the heat rose in your cheeks, unable to keep calm as you tried not to stare too obviously at him. “I-I’m Y/N,” you stuttered, shifting in your chair as you tried to stay upright. 

Other than his ray-of-sunlight aura, he smelled incredible. Like warm, freshly baked bread wafting in the air on a summer day. He smelled like a nostalgia, like a distant memory you’d forgotten, but desperately wanted to remember. 

You didn’t have a chance to make too much conversation with him, as your lecture was about to start any second. You had a hard time focusing for the rest of the class—it seemed like both the longest and shortest hour of your entire life. The tightness in your chest was overwhelming, heart beating ruthlessly fast in your chest. You weren’t sure if he could tell from beside you how much you were struggling to focus, but if he even saw half of the nervousness you felt, he’d probably think you were crazy. 

The minute your professor dismissed the class, you practically sprang up out of your seat, too anxious to face him again, but his voice immediately stopped you, deep and smooth, from your side. “See you tomorrow.” 

A blush rose to your cheeks. You didn’t even consider that you’d have to go through this again. How were you going to handle these feelings every day? You smiled kindly, concealing your nerves the best you could. “Right, see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you.”

You beelined your way out the door, practically gasping for air as you made it out of the classroom. 

You made your way to the bus stop, putting in your headphones, searching desperately for a song to calm your nerves. Your head was filled with images of him, ethereal and glowing. The first time your mind wasn’t filled with thoughts of San in a while. You didn’t exactly know what it was, but something about Yunho drew you in, had you completely flustered like you’d never experienced. Dare you say, even with San. What was it?

A shadow obstructed your vision for a moment, drawing your gaze up. And farther up. Yunho. He smiled warmly above you, his figure illuminated by light washing up behind him. You tugged out your earbud frantically as he opened his mouth to speak.

“You take the 5 too?” he asked, gesturing to your bus stop. “What a coincidence, huh?” 

You thought you’d gotten off easy today. You had no idea what to say, mind fumbling for words as his smile pulled you farther and farther into nervousness. Butterflies enveloped your stomach, creeping up into your chest. You were surprised when you managed to reply semi-coherently. “Long time no see,” you jested lightly, eliciting a cute chuckle from him. “Yeah, I take the 5. I could take the 11, but the 5 comes more often.” _God, what were you saying?_ “Anyway, I meant to ask… are you new here?”

“Yeah, I just transferred here this semester,” he explained. Makes sense why you hadn’t seen him before. You heard the screeching of the bus’ wheels coming to a halt by your side, but you were entirely focused on him. He was so tall you nearly had to tip your head ninety degrees to meet his gaze with him standing in front of you, unlike when he was sitting next to you in class. “I don’t know many people yet.”

You boarded the bus with him, and he took a seat next to you. His heavenly smell was overwhelming, you wanted to bury your head in his fuzzy sweater and never let go. It was a weird thought, but you couldn’t help but think he would give really good hugs. Like a fluffy cloud in the shape of a human. You chatted lightly, mostly about the classes you were taking, your professors. It went all too fast, and when he got off at his stop, you almost wanted to follow him. But that would be really creepy. Despite trying to avoid him before, now that you were talking, you didn’t want to stop. 

You didn’t summon San that night. 

You wondered if he was watching you flirt with Yunho on the bus. He told you he’d stop watching you when you expressed your displeasure at him being so intrusive, but you wouldn’t call anything about San _trustworthy_. You almost wondered if he could read your thoughts sometimes. Would he be mad that you had such an undeniable crush on another guy? It’s not like you and San were dating, but you definitely had a relationship of some sort, however unusual it was. You recalled the bitterness in San’s voice when he mentioned you getting the handsome man’s number from the bar. You couldn’t imagine how he’d feel about you crushing on your new classmate. 

The highlight of your day quickly grew from summoning San to getting to talk to Yunho for a few moments before and after class and on the bus. You had undeniable chemistry with Yunho, and he was like a walking shot of pure serotonin, a bright ray of happiness in your otherwise dull days. 

You still summoned San at night every so often. He hadn’t mentioned anything about Yunho at all, not even a fleeting sarcastic comment. Maybe, just maybe, he was finally following through with his promise of not spying on you. 

The nights with San were nice, but you stayed away from anything explicitly sexual for a while. Your contracts became purely professional—well, as professional as an unprofessional demon boy cleaning your bathroom for you in exchange for your virgin blood could get. It felt entirely wrong to lust after him so desperately while your mind was filled with thoughts of your new crush. You almost felt dirty when San was around, like a cheater, though you didn’t know who exactly you were cheating on. You and Yunho were mere acquaintances still, and yet being in the presence of your demon felt wrong. Sinful—and not in the good way. 

You rejected San’s flirting, shying from his soft kisses, ducking away when he pinned you like prey against your wall, pulling away from him when his hands explored your waist a little too closely. You craved him entirely, but it felt so wrong. You did, however, let him feed from you still—his lust for your blood was still insatiable, and you felt cruel not even letting him get a taste—but your newest condition was that he couldn’t use your neck. 

You couldn’t help but cry out when his fangs sunk into your skin, pain mixing with pleasure as San’s fangs pierced just above your hip bone. The scars were starting to compound, and with each bite, they seemed to heal less and less cleany. You definitely started to look like a vampire’s chew toy in a way you couldn’t just explain away anymore. 

His tongue against your skin had you squirming—the neck felt intimate, but your hips were even more so. You imagined his tongue dancing across your skin, his hand sneaking down below the waistband of your pants, his fangs pulling your panties off with his teeth. The fantasy dissolved in your mind when he pulled up from your skin, pushing the hem of your shirt back down while he swiped his other hand over his fangs, smearing the blood with a satisfied moan.

He kept his hand on your waist as he came up, finger tracing your chin, hungry for you after a long night of contracted housework. You could tell he wanted you, more than just your blood, he wanted you. He was begging for you with his eyes, lustful and intense. You wanted him too. You wanted your lips against his, pressed up against yours passionately, the feeling of his cold metal lip ring scraping your bottom lip. You wanted his hands all over you, you wanted to hear his sweet praises in your ear. 

But you also couldn’t get the image Yunho out of your head. The things you wanted him to do to you, even more so. The guilt wouldn’t let you go.

You shied away from San, breaking eye contact. “San—I—I’m tired. I just want to sleep.”

He sighed, clicking his tongue against his teeth in annoyance. Your constant rejections of him were probably suspicious, but you didn’t know how to tell him about Yunho. 

“Fine. But you know, something’s off with you.” He narrowed his eyes, his scrutinizing crimson gaze making you incredibly self-conscious. Like you were under investigation. 

“I’m just overloaded with school right now.” Were you really lying to him? That was a dangerous game.

“Are you lying to me? That pretty little face doesn’t hide very much, you know.” Fuck. “Whatever. I’m not obligated to stay here. Our contract is up anyway.”

“San, wait—” 

But he was gone. 

The empty space on your bed where he just was stung just as much as the still-fresh bite mark on your hip. You lifted your hand to meet your cheek, wet with saltwater. _Why were you crying?_

“Who knew a class about religion was going to have such a crazy workload?” 

You shoved your notebooks into your school back as you packed up at the end of class. The only class you looked forward to in the day also happened to be the hardest one—your professor turned out to be especially harsh with his tests, and assigned so much work you could hardly keep up. 

“Right? I thought this was going to be an easy one. Maybe I should have been tipped off by the ‘Advanced’ part of the class description,” you responded with a smile, eliciting one of his intoxicating laughs. You couldn’t help but smile when he smiled.

“Maybe we could study together?”

Your heart stopped in your chest, and you paused for a moment to weigh his proposal. It wasn’t a difficult decision. “That would be nice,” you said with a flirtatious smile. You hadn’t had a chance to hang out with him outside of the setting of school yet. Although it was just an invitation to study, it almost felt like he was asking you on a date. “I know a cafe we could go to. It’s open pretty late. We could go tonight if you wanted,” you added. 

A night free of demon drama would be nice for once. The guilt when you looked at San was practically eating you alive. You couldn’t lie to him anymore, but you also couldn’t face him enough to tell him the truth. You would jump on any reason to avoid having to have that conversation one more day.

“I’m not doing anything now, actually. We could go right now?”

You nodded with a soft smile. “Sounds great.”

The time flew way too fast as you studied at the cafe with him. You’d gone relatively early, but you somehow managed to still be there when they started ushering the customers out at closing. You were studying, but it also felt like a date of sorts. You were being particularly flirty, and if you weren’t imagining things, he was too. He bought you a coffee, held the chair out for you as you sat down, even brushed up against you a few times while you sat next to each other.

“Is it just me or did that feel like it went by way too fast?” Yunho asked with a laugh, holding open the door for you as you stepped outside.

You were met immediately with the cold night air, coughing you to shiver a bit from the chill of the wind against your skin. Yunho’s arm came down suddenly to wrap around your shoulders, his thick fuzzy sweater warming you in the cold, though he had to lower himself down a bit to get a proper angle on your shoulders. You melted into his touch immediately, heat rising in your face. It felt… right. You never wanted to leave this moment. 

“Would you like to come back to my apartment?” you asked hesitantly, not wanting to seem too forward. “To finish studying, I mean. We still have a bit left to go over.” 

_Studying._ Funny. That’s definitely not what you wanted to do with him right now. 

He squeezed his arm around you tighter. “I’d love to.”

You settled down at your apartment with him. You hadn’t had a guy in your apartment other than San in months. Actually, come to think of it, you hadn’t had _anyone_ in your apartment other than San in that time. At least it was already sparkling clean, thanks to your demon maid. 

You settled on your loveseat couch—it was all you had room for in your small apartment. Yunho nestled up next to you, scooting up next to you until his hips were touching yours. You did your best to focus on the work in front of you, but you couldn’t help but feel distracted by what his touch was doing to you. It was so minimal it was almost non-existent, but even the faintest brush of him against you had you blushing and flustered. 

Yunho glanced over at you. “So, for this question, I think we need to—” 

But you couldn’t let him finish. You were leaning into him before you even had a chance to ask yourself what you were doing. Your lips met his softly. He tasted like sunshine, like heaven itself. He rocked back against you, hands lacing in your hair, moaning against your lips. You pushed back into him, savoring every taste of him. Your arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, his hands moving to—

“Sorry to interrupt your fun.”

You nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sudden voice, echoing loudly off the walls.

San. He was standing in front of the kitchen, leaning against the counter top. His eyes glared darkly in your direction. 

“San, holy _fuck_. What are you doing?” you hissed, eyes flitting over to Yunho. He couldn’t just appear like that, he was going to get himself in massive trouble. 

He ignored you entirely, his eyes almost black as he drew his gaze over to your guest. “Yunho. Surprised to see you here. What business do you have with my human, exactly?

Did he just call him by his name? How did San—

“San. Always a displeasure,” Yunho responded at your side. 

What the fuck was going on here? You watched in shock as their eyes met, both seemingly as displeased as the other to see each other. 

“I’m sorry, explain to me what’s going on?” you asked with wide eyes, voice rising as your confusion compounded. 

San took a few threatening steps forward, like an animal protecting its territory. “Your little _lover_ boy right here… is a former colleague of mine. Care to tell her, Yunho? Or are you just gonna lead her on, hmm?”

Yunho glanced at you, his big eyes filled with what looked like regret, then back at San vengefully. Anger didn’t look right on him. “You don’t have to do this, San.” 

San flashed his fangs in a sinister snarl. “If you don’t tell her, I will.” 

Yunho glanced at you for a moment, then back at San, hesitating. “San, really, you don’t have to do this,” he pleaded again, eyes wide as he glanced back at you. He shuffled closer to you, putting a hand on your leg protectively. 

“I warned you,” he growled. “So you’re going around kissing humans now, hmm? Is there some sort of new angel code I missed somewhere?”

I’m sorry, did he say _angel_? 

“You really aren’t the same San I remember,” Yunho said through his teeth, ruffling his free hand through his cotton-candy hair in annoyance. The other gripped tighter on your leg. “What did you think you’d accomplish by coming here, anyway?”

“I’m trying to find out what business you have with Y/N. She’s not even your assignment. You thought you’d just have a little fun with her, huh? Didn’t know you were the type to play with your humans.”

Yunho sighed. “I’ve been reassigned.”

“So she _is_ your assignment now, is that it?”

“Yes.” Yunho dropped his gaze from San’s for a moment, locking it with yours for a moment. “You’ll have to forgive me,” he whispered softly.

Ugh. Why did every guy you fell for have to be not human? You knew a boy like Yunho was too good to be true, anyway. You were sensing a pattern. 

“You go around kissing all your assignments then?”

A blush rose to Yunho’s cheeks, staining them a gorgeous shade of rose. Even now, he glowed ethereally, fittingly angelic for an angel. Guess that explained why he was always sparkling. And why he smelled like the actual embodiment of heaven. “Not usually, no. I got caught up in the moment. It was unprofessional.” San rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue against his teeth mockingly, but Yunho continued. “I’ve been assigned to protect her.”

“From what?” San asked, relaxing his hostile stance back a bit. 

Yunho glanced at you, then back at San, uneasiness coming through in his gaze. 

“From you.”


	5. xoxo demon maid

_“I’ve been assigned to protect her.” **  
**_

_“From what?” San asked, relaxing his hostile stance back a bit._

_Yunho glanced at you, then back at San, uneasiness coming through in his gaze._

_“From you.”  
_

“From me?” San laughed mockingly.

“They’re not happy with you, San. Up there.” Yunho gestured vaguely upwards. Was heaven actually up? 

“Tell me something I didn’t know,” San muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m not talking about that,” Yunho said seriously. “I’m talking about you saving her. They take fate pretty seriously.” 

“So what, you’re like the protector of fate now? Give me a break,” he sneered, voice tinged with mockery. With the way they bickered, you’d think they were some old divorced couple. 

“You guys are talking like I’m not in the room. Can someone explain to me what’s going on?”

Yunho’s hand rubbed against your leg. You weren’t sure exactly how to feel about his touch now, knowing he was a celestial being and not just a cute human boy, but it did feel nice. Comforting somehow, even in this situation. “When San saved you, he altered your fate.”

“You’re saying I’m supposed to be _dead_?”

“Well, yes. While you should be dead, we angels don’t exactly endorse killing humans, even if it was their fate. But that’s why I was reassigned. Your original guardian… well, he couldn’t watch over you any more.”

You felt as cynical as San for a minute, rolling your eyes at Yunho’s implication. “Sounds like the original guardian wasn’t doing a very good job then, if he was gonna let me die.”

San laughed from his position, poised against the counter top casually. His fangs glistened as his mouth formed a familiar smirk. “That’s my girl.” 

Yunho was entirely unamused, but turned to face you fully, face lingering entirely too close. “Either way, I’m here to watch over you now. Make sure he—” He shot a poisonous glare at San. “—doesn’t alter fate again. You’re in big trouble, by the way.” 

San smiled sarcastically, eyes like daggers as they met with Yunho. “What are they gonna do, hmm? _Banish me_?” He wiggled his fingers mockingly. “Oh no, I’m soooo scared.” 

“Anyway,” he pulled his gaze back to you now, eyes sparkling like the stars as they met with yours. The way he looked at you, you’d think you were the only two in the universe. “If this impulsive idiot hadn’t ruined it—” He shot another deathly glare at San. “—I was going to watch over you from here. As your classmate. Angels aren’t typically permitted to get this close to their assignments, but you’re a special case. I was given a lot of flexibility.”

“Oh, give me a fucking break,” San sneered through his teeth. “Classmate, my ass. I saw how your hands were all over her.”

“Don’t you have some souls to eat somewhere? Virgins to sacrifice?” Yunho taunted in his direction. 

“Fuck. Actually, I do. I’m getting a call.” San turned on his heels. “Don’t think I’m letting this one go,” he said, but he was gone before you could even get a parting word out to him. 

Your mind felt like it had been reduced to a steaming pile of mush after your conversation with the two of them—well, more like you listening to them bicker. Either way, there was too much information to take in at once. In a matter of minutes, your cute human crush became your cute angel guardian. Well, you supposed he always was, but the fact that you knew it made it feel so much more strange. 

But a few things hadn’t changed. 

He still sparkled like the stars to you. You had already fallen for him hopelessly, the minute you saw him walking into your classroom, you knew that to be fact. Nothing about your attraction to him had changed. Whether or not his ethereal glow was because he was incredibly handsome or because he was very _literally_ an angel changed any of that fact for you. His touch still gave you goosebumps. His soft smile in your direction still made your heart race. He was still the embodiment of light, glowing like a beautiful aurora. He radiated the positivity you needed so desperately.

And you were alone with him.

“I’m sorry you had to find out like this,” he said, his hand still rested on your thigh. “About me being your guardian. I was hoping I could get to know you better first. Just as Yunho. I didn’t anticipate San showing up unannounced.”

You skipped right past his apology, needing answers. “So—Why? Why’d you kiss me? If I’m just your assignment?” you questioned angrily. But a part of you didn’t even want to ask him why. You just wanted to do it again. 

“It was genuine,” he promised. “It wasn’t planned. But it was genuine. We angels may not be human, but we have a bit more humanity than that demon. We have souls. They’re just not… bound by the human realm.”

You had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but he looked beautiful saying it. You felt like you couldn’t possibly take in any more information than you already had without completely losing it. You winced suddenly, noticing your head beginning to ache. 

“Y/N, are you okay? W—Would you like me to leave?” Yunho asked softly, sensing the look on your face. It was odd to have him asking. San usually just left whenever he wanted to, disappearing into the ether without a trace. 

“Leave? Do you just… disappear out of thin air like San does?” you asked seriously. 

Yunho chuckled, his laugh like music to your soul. “No, no. I’d have to walk out the door. And take the bus.”

“What kind of angel takes the bus?” you jested, assuming he was joking. 

“It’s part of my assignment. I’m not exactly human, but I don’t have all my angel powers either. I was supposed to blend in as much as possible. So I play by the laws of the universe now,” he chuckled. “Speaking of, just because I’m an angel, doesn’t mean I’m not actually worried about passing that class.” 

You burst into laughter at the ridiculousness. He was an angel who had to take the bus _and_ do homework? What a shitty deal. You were enjoying his company, and you didn’t want him gone just yet. “To answer your earlier question, you can stay. You’re supposed to be protecting me, right? I’d feel safe if you were around.”

He smiled warmly. You realized his hand was still on your thigh, and his face a lot closer than you remembered. He looked so soft and inviting, and you remembered the way he kissed you earlier. It was soul-warming, like a comfort food you ate as a child, something your mom would make for you. 

“I’d love to stay and protect you. And not just because it’s my job,” he said charmingly, eyes forming into two cute crescents on his face. He was absolutely glowing. 

No matter how you looked at it, he and San were magnets with opposing forces, and yet they both drew you in equally. 

You leaned into a kiss without thinking, your eyes trained only on his soft, inviting lips. You melted into them as you collided, immediately overwhelmed with the gentle way his lips met yours. He reciprocated against you, hands moving from your thighs to cupping softly on the small of your waist, pulling you against him. Everything he did was passionate, yet tender. He handled you like the most delicate glass, like you could break at any moment and he would be there to put the pieces back together. You pushed your body against him, sinking into the soft, thick fabric of his sweater. He felt like a cloud. 

He was San’s very literal antithesis. And something in you needed that right now more than anything. 

You pushed your tongue in his mouth, indicating you wanted to escalate things. You fisted your hands into his pillowy sweater, grasping at him to pull him in closer against you. He moaned against your mouth, and the sound sent tingles all the way down your spine. 

But he pulled away, leaving you grasping desperately at the fabric of his sweater.

“I can’t do this in good conscience,” he said, brows furrowed with concern. Wow, he really was San’s antithesis. 

“Is it breaking angel code to make out with your assignment?”

“Well, no. Technically, I’m free to do whatever I want as a human bound here for now. I just want to make sure you’re not doing something you regret. It’s all very fast.”

You sighed, breaking away from him, though you craved his lips even more now that the taste lingered on your tongue. The silence felt deafening—you wanted to hear more of Yunho’s angelic moans against your ear. Moments like this made you miss San’s impulsivity. You knew if he was here he’d be all over you. 

“Can we cuddle, at least?” you asked, gaze drifting up and down from his soft lips to his even softer sweater. He was like a marshmallow you wanted to sink down into. He was everything you needed right now. Pure comfort. 

He nodded softly, repositioning himself against the arm of the loveseat. He motioned between his legs, creating a nice wedge for you to cuddle up in. You curled up against him, your head sinking down softly in the pillowy sweater. He wrapped his arms around you protectively. You weren’t sure, but you thought you heard him singing to you as you drifted to sleep. 

You woke up to a note on the fridge, scribbled neatly and punctuated with hearts and smiley faces. He was so effortlessly pure. Even his handwriting was cute.

_Morning class, can’t miss! Sorry. See you in Advanced Religion?_

You couldn’t help but chuckle to yourself. What a dork. He’d just revealed himself as an angel, and yet he was worried about missing class? To be honest, you really couldn’t afford to miss any classes either, but there were so many unanswered questions still swirling around in your head. You needed San.

After cleaning yourself up thoroughly, you decided to summon him in your room, something you hadn’t done for a while. 

“Early for you to be calling me.” You swiveled on your heels, your face immediately met with San’s chest. You stumbled back a few steps, but he caught your waist in his arms, pulling you in to him. “Nice to hear you calling, darling. I’d say you smell sweet, but you reek of angel.” He glanced around suspiciously. “Is he still here?”

“No, he left before I even woke up.”

San sighed, then trained his gaze on you, crimson eyes lighting up like a fire. “Good. You know, I’ve missed you, lamb.” He drew his finger across your chin, tipping you up to his eyes like he always did before he wanted something. “Care to play with me this morning?”

You didn’t feel like entertaining his games right now. “No, not really. I have a lot of questions I need to be answered.”

“You’re no fun,” he pouted sarcastically, before leaning back against the desk in your room. “Alright, let’s get this over with before I get called elsewhere.”

“Earlier, you came in without being called. I thought I had to call you for you to appear. In the alley, too. How?”

He sighed, rubbing his forehead with two fingers, reluctant to answer your questions. “I can do it, but it’s a risk. Like working without a contract. Goes against the demon rulebook, or whatever. But I was willing to break some rules when I saw that angelic asshole with his hands all over you,” he said, putting extra spiteful emphasis into referring to Yunho. 

“You guys… have history, I take it?”

“It’s a long story. I’d rather not get into it right now,” he responded dismissively. “Anything else?”

“Were you watching me?”

“I—only a little. Just enough to see you mouth-fucking with that angel bitch,” he sneered through his teeth.

_Damn. Touchy subject._

“Are you trying to say we’re exclusive or something? Because that most certainly wasn’t the impression I got from this relationship.”

San’s eyes narrowed, pushing himself off the desk to close the distance between you. He ran a fingernail down your neck, making sure to drag over every bite mark. “No. We’re not. But I feel… protective of you.”

“Well then don’t worry about Yunho. It’s his job to protect me.”

San rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t say he’s exactly _trustworthy_ ,” he grumbled under his breath, then quickly focused back on your neck. “Ugh, darling, won’t you let me have a little fun? I’ve had a rough week.”

You pulled away, dropping your gaze. “I—I need to go. To school. I’m late.”

San clicked his tongue, looking at you with a look of displeasure. “You’re _really_ no fun. You’re the one who called me here, lamb. No tears? No blood? Not even a taste of your lips?” 

“Bye, San. Don’t come back unless you’re called, understand? Or I’m done making contracts.” You met his eyes seriously. “Forever.”

Seeing Yunho at school was… strange, to say the least, after his big reveal to you. You had made a routine of getting there early just to watch him come through the door, and your new information about his job didn’t change any of that. 

It seemed like the other girls in class caught on to getting there early too, seated expectantly for him to walk through the door, tall and model-esque. You’d even heard girls whispering about him in the halls—the new blue haired boy who every girl on campus wanted a piece of. They drew their heads up as he ascended the lecture hall stairs to make his usual seat next to you, like they were watching a celebrity. 

Inspiration struck. As he sat down next to you, you gave him a flirtatious wink, then pulled him in for a casual, but slightly drawn out kiss. You let your lips linger against his for a few seconds afterwards, eating up the jealous stares of your classmates. You wanted to mark him yours. After all, he was your guardian. 

He looked at you with wide eyes, and you took his hand, lacing his fingers in yours. “Go with it,” you whispered discreetly in his direction. 

He gave your hand a light squeeze, leaning back in to give you a soft peck on the cheek to seal the deal. 

And just like that, he played the role of your college boyfriend. But it was just a role. Acting. In a sick way, you loved the jealous, spiteful stares you got as you walked down the hall with him. And he was able to keep a closer eye on you without being hunted down by every girl on campus trying to flirt with him. It was a mutual agreement. 

You were still entirely enamored by him, you crush in full bloom. Playing the role of his girlfriend was satisfying, but not in the way you needed it to be. He was sweet, but distant—you assumed he was trying his best to stay objective, to not get too wrapped up in his assignment. But you wanted so much more.

He sometimes came over to your place to study, and you rarely even mentioned his angelic presence. He requested that you treat him normally, like any other human, although that was pretty much asking the impossible. He certainly wasn’t, and would never be, like any other human. 

He still glowed like an aurora and sparkled like the stars. You wanted to cuddle up into him and never let go. You wanted to spend your days nestled in his arms. A few times, you did, falling asleep curled up on his chest on the couch like you had the first day he came over. 

But you couldn’t help but want more.

Your lonely nights had made you needy. 

Yunho wasn’t quite ready to go there with you yet, as he very clearly defined when you came onto him the first night he came over, and you’d been avoiding San like the plague. Not that it was hard—all you needed to do was not summon him. And you hadn’t, for a while actually. 

But your hand wasn’t doing it for you today. You needed more. You needed San.

You were partly joking about him being your demon prostitute, but he kind of was now that you were calling him exclusively to get you off. Not that you were complaining about that. You were trying to distance yourself from him emotionally, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t have him help you with your physical needs. 

You put on your best set of lingerie, a black lacy set you weren’t really even sure why you had, and displayed yourself sexily on the bed. Not that you needed lingerie to entice San, but you figured it couldn’t hurt. 

He appeared with a low growl, eyes immediately glazing over with lust. “What’s this darling? Finally want to have a little fun?”

“I want a contract, San. I don’t care what you do for me—clean my kitchen, make me dinner, I don’t care—but your reward is my body. Take it or leave it.”

“Very forward of you today,” he said with an amused smirk. “I like it.”

“Your answer?”

“Fine, I accept. But I have a condition.”

He wasn’t in much of a position to give conditions, but you nodded, urging him to continue. 

“You’ve left me waiting for so long. I want to have a little fun with my prey first, hmm? That vibrator in there.” He gestured his head to your nightstand, the top drawer where you kept your pink silicone vibrator. It was small, compact, and admittedly expensive. It also came with a fully customizable bluetooth remote. “It’s remote, right?”.

“It’s remote capable, yeah.”

His lips pulled into a sinister smile, eyes darkening, and you realized what was happening.

“I want to watch you squirm. I love watching you. My helpless little lamb,“ he cooed, stepping over to your nightstand to pull it out.

“Wait, but how did you know that was—”

“I may or may not have done some snooping in your room while you were asleep the other night.” He flashed you his fangs, eyes glimmering playfully. “You should know not to trust a demon, darling.” He twirled the vibrator between his fingers, glancing from it to you, still laying in wait on the bed. “Did you put on that pretty number just for me? You look… delicious in it.” He drew his tongue over his teeth, then took a seat on the edge of the bed. 

His hand traced over your skin, from your neck down to your breasts, stomach, hips, then between your legs, circling your clit through your panties. You had missed his touch desperately, although if you were being honest, it wasn’t _his_ you necessarily missed. You missed intimate touch at all. 

He leaned forward to plant a kiss, surprisingly gentle, swiping his tongue over your bottom lip. “Tonight’s about you, my lamb. But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to have my fun.”

You were already wet before he got here, hopelessly horny and waiting for his arrival. You were now even more so. The lace of your panties was completely soaked as he danced his fingers across it. He pulled the seam of the lingerie to the side, just enough to slip the vibrator inside of you. His other hand held the remote. His eyes were fixed on you, power erupting beneath his crimson irises. 

He had you literally in the palm of his hand. The smallest touch on the remote, and he was completely in control. He did not take that power lightly. He turned it on, the light buzz immediately sending vibrations through you like waves. Your mind soared in pleasure, whimpers escaping from your lips.

“That’s cute. That’s just the low setting, darling,” he cooed, pressing the lace of your panties back between your legs. He pressed a hand on your stomach, feeling the way your core trembled under his touch. “To your feet,” he commanded suddenly. “C’mon.”

You wobbled up off the bed, and he cranked up the intensity to the highest setting the second your feet met the floor. Your legs buckled underneath you, and a smirk passed over his lips as he watched you, weak like putty in his hands. 

He pushed you to your knees beneath him, standing tall as his hooded gaze fell on you from above, dark and lust. He praised you sweetly as his hand gripped in your hair, tightening his grip as he toyed with the buttons on the vibrator. You trembled as the vibrations rocked through you. Every so often he would stop the sensations completely, stopping to pet your head softly and sing you praises, only to push up the intensity to full and grip his fingers tighter in your hair. Your head spun with neediness, practically dripping around the vibrator sunk deep inside you. 

He lifted your chin with his fingertip, tilting your head up almost 90 degrees. You whined as the vibrations teased you torturously, it had felt like hours he was watching you, a satisfied smile curled on his lips as he watched you writhe and shake at the mercy of his fingertips. Your whining grew louder, orgasm firing through you so intensity you could barely keep yourself upright. Only the tugging of his hands in your hair kept you up on your knees. 

"That’s a good, good girl. So pretty when you’re shaking,” he praised sweetly. 

He brought his hand to your mouth, parting your lips slightly by tugging down on your teeth, then shoved two fingers in. You sucked them enthusiastically, eating up the noises that escaped him at watching you gag on his fingers. He shoved them in farther, and you gagged a bit. Right on cue, he pushed up the intensity of the vibrations. You shook and moaned against his fingers as the vibrations rocked through you again, and this time you were much more sensitive. He watched the look on your face twist as he switched the pace from fast to slow, thrusting his fingers in every so often to hear your gagged breaths. 

“Such a dirty girl, getting off choking on my fingers. Embarrassing, really. But cute,” he cooed, shoving his fingers in your mouth one last time as he cranked up the intensity on the remote, then pulling them out with a trail of saliva. 

He sent you over the edge again. And again. Your knees started to burn lightly against the carpet as he toyed with you over, and over, and over. You weren’t sure how many times you’d come. You lost count at some point. Drool pooled at the corner of your mouth, body sore from writhing and shaking, every muscle contracting again and again. “Good, good girl,” he praised again, stroking your hair softly. “Tired, lamb? I may have gone a little overboard. I couldn’t help it. You’re just so cute when you’re helpless under me.”

You breathed heavily, unable to make words. Your brain was pleasured mush, entirely blissed from the at least five orgasms you had. “Tired…” you muttered, glancing up at him through heavy eyes. 

“I know. You did good.” He raised you up, supporting you by the waist as you stumbled weakly to your feet. Your legs were jello, and you weren’t sure if you could even make it to bed. San seemed to know that too, as he lifted you effortlessly, placing you on your bed gingerly. He helped you remove the vibrator, your body trembling as it slipped out. He even offered a change of clothes and helped you slip into them. Why was he being so nice? 

Your eyes were heavy, body completely wrecked from the orgasms. You didn’t remember much after that. The whole world went black at some point.

When you woke up, there was a note on your nightstand:

_I cleaned the apartment for you. Consider the contract complete. xoxo demon maid_

Studying with Yunho became a nightly habit, replacing your bedroom rendezvous with San. That wasn’t to say you didn’t summon him sometimes to fulfill… _certain_ needs, but that was beside the point. 

You were caught between the two of them them, both pulling you in opposite directions, both fulfilling different needs for you. You felt guilty, flirting with Yunho in the daytime and summoning San at night to sate your desires. But there was something in you that still wasn’t ready to let San go. 

He’d been on your mind recently, San. Despite all the cards being out on the table, he was still particularly vague about one thing: his history with Yunho. 

“Yunho I—I need to ask you something.”

He turned his eyes to you, and his smile was warm and inviting. “Anything." 

"It’s about San." 

Yunho broke his gaze, his sunshine smile fading. "I told you, I didn’t want to—”

“How do you know him?”

“What do you mean?”

“He said you were a former colleague. Did you work with him before? Can angels even work with demons?”

Yunho sighed, rubbing his neck apprehensively. “I shouldn’t be tell—”

“I already know too much. What’s one more thing?”

He chuckled lightly, the heavenly sound ringing in your ears like a lullaby. “I suppose you have a point. But… you can’t tell San I told you this.”

Your hand came up, zipping your mouth closed with a wink. “Consider it locked away." 

“Alright, well… San wasn’t always a demon. He used to be an angel. We worked together. We were… friends. A long time ago, at least.”

They were _friends_? You couldn’t ever imagine them getting along.

“What happened?”

“He fell for a human. His assignment. I wouldn’t say that’s typical, but it happens. I don’t blame him for that.” Yunho dropped his gaze, gritting his teeth. “An angel who has fallen for a human… they usually experience the grief of loss, and move on. There’s nothing in angel code that says you can’t experience love. But San has always been… more impulsive than most. And he made a mistake.”

Your heart dropped in your chest. “What—what kind of mistake?” 

“He wanted to make a deal, with a crossroads demon. The deal would prolong her life, but he would be forever indentured to the demon. He didn’t care… as you probably already know, he’s impulsive.” He paused for a moment, rubbing his neck in thought. His expression was pained, regretful. “I—I was the only angel he told about making the deal. He trusted me, but I ratted him out. He was making a huge mistake… I couldn’t let him sell his soul away like that.”

“So he made the deal?”

“No. They got to him in time. But he broke a lot of angel codes when he made that plan, and I was witness to his confession. They tried his case, but he was never very well liked by the committee. And so they banished him.” 

You fell silent, unable to form the right words. Yunho’s eyes were big, glistening with what looked like the beginning of tears.

“He would never say it, but I know he blames me for his human’s death. If I hadn’t have told them about his plans, she wouldn’t have died then. But… I couldn’t let him sell his soul to the crossroads demon. At the time, I never imagined he’d be banished. I thought they would just stop him from making the deal, maybe suspend him for a few weeks. But not banished.”

“So, angels who are banished become demons then?” 

“They don’t have to. They just can’t carry out their angel duties anymore. And they’re stripped of their wings. He was hurt. Scared, I’m sure. He had nowhere left to turn. He sold his angel soul to become a demon, for the promise of a life of fulfillment. However twisted it was.”

You dropped your gaze, falling completely silent for a while. None of Yunho’s story connected with the dark, bloodthirsty San you knew. You couldn’t imagine what he was like as an angel. Did he sparkle like the stars? Did he smell like heaven itself? Was his smile like the sunshine too? 

Yunho’s voice broke through the silence. “I answered your question. Now you answer one for me.”

His serious expression suddenly made you uneasy. "Is it this last homework question?” you joked, but Yunho’s face was unamused. 

“San…” His eyes met with yours, soft and earnest. “…do you love him?”

Your eyes went wide. “Do I love _San_? No… no.” You shook your head a few too many times, as if you were trying to convince yourself, not Yunho. “Our relationship is purely business. We exchange… services. That’s all.” Your hand came up to your neck involuntary, feeling the faint remaining scars of his bite marks.

“Then why do you keep him around? You’re beautiful.” Your heart fluttered for a minute at his fleeting compliment. How could such an otherworldly handsome being think you were beautiful?

“You don’t need his… services. He’s nothing but trouble. I know you know that.” 

“Maybe I’m attracted to trouble.”

“Well, you’re attracted to me, too, right?” Your breath caught in your chest. Heat rose in your face, staining your cheeks an incriminating bright red. You opened your mouth hesitantly, but he didn’t give you the chance to answer. “So maybe you don’t need a bad boy after all?" 

"You said it yourself, Yunho. You need to focus on protecting me. No complications." 

He leaned in closer, setting his hand gently on your cheek. A chill rolled through your spine. "What if I changed my mind?" 

You pulled your lips against his, melting against him softly. You wanted him. Yunho. The ethereal boy that stole your heart the moment you saw him. But now, your mind saw only San. _Why? Why could you only see his face?_

You didn’t see the San you knew, though. You didn’t see demon San, you saw angel San. The one you could only imagine. You saw the San with a soft, peaceful smile, highlighted by the cute dimples on his cheeks. You saw the San who would risk his life for the one he loved, no matter the cost. You saw the San who made a mistake, and paid his soul for it. 

Your heart ached. You pulled away from Yunho suddenly, a single tear rolling from your eyes at first, followed by a river.

He didn’t ask you why, he only pulled you into him tightly, wrapping his long arms around you in the most comforting hug. You nuzzled into his neck, taking in his scent—he smelled like fresh rain on a spring morning.

It would have been so simple just to choose Yunho. He was the obvious choice. Beautiful, warm, kind—he was everything you could ever need. 

_So why could you only think of San?_


	6. coffee-colored eyes

You didn’t always study with Yunho at your apartment—you found yourself in the cafe more and more with him recently. It was popular with the students on your campus, and so when you were there, you got to play the girlfriend role. Admittedly, this was one of the biggest reasons you kept inviting him there. Maybe it was sad, but playing pretend girlfriend for Yunho as he took care of you as your pretend boyfriend, it was your only source of comfort anymore. 

Of course, in the cafe, demon and angel talk was strictly forbidden. Not that that was a bad thing. You could always use a break from all that drama, anyway.

Yunho was always especially cute to you when he was at the cafe, and that was saying something. He would offer to buy you a coffee, beaming as he came back to the seat to deliver it to you with a warm smile and a gentle peck on the cheek. Today was no different. 

“I got a new flavor for you today, I hope you don’t mind,” he said with a smile, setting your latte down gingerly on the table and sliding into the booth seat next to you. He shimmied his hips close to yours, leaning over to take a glance at your computer screen. 

He was so close you could feel his warm breath on your face, his lips just barely close enough to you that you could lean over and kiss him with no effort. And god, did you want to. It was all you thought about, and you’d take every opportune moment to lean in for a kiss at school, with the excuse of “wanting to sell it”. But that, truthfully, had no part in it. You just loved the taste of his lips against yours more than anything.

You studied until close again—time always flew by when you were with him, even when doing monotonous busy-work for your classes. It was dark when you left the cafe, a bit chilly, but not unbearably. You checked the time on your phone, then the bus stop timetable as you waited for it. 

“Ugh, it’s gonna be another 20 minutes until the bus gets here,” you groaned. “We could wait, but the walk is only about 20 minutes too. I’d be warmer if we were walking.”

Yunho nodded. “That’s fine with me. I’d be nervous about you walking in the dark alone, but it’s okay because I’m here,” he said with his sunshine smile—he glowed so much it was as if he was his own source of light on the darkly lit sidewalk. 

You walked for a bit, keeping close to Yunho for warmth. You made light conversation, but the silence wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable either. It was crazy how comfortable you were around him—it wasn’t usual for you to not feel awkward in long silences. But he made it easy. 

But something about the silence grew tense as you felt Yunho’s grip tighten around your waist abruptly, pulling you in closer. You tripped over your feet on the sidewalk slightly as he yanked you to his side. He leaned over in your ear, changing his voice into a low whisper. “There’s a man following us. Stay calm, alright? I’ll take care of it.”

In a idiotic display of impulsivity, but you shot a glance over your shoulder at the pursuer. You only caught a brief glimpse, but you’d know that face anywhere. The man whose number you’d gotten at the bar. You never actually called him, but he had an aura—and a face—you couldn’t forget. 

You swiveled on your heels, bringing your hand up in a friendly wave. “Hey—” you started, but Yunho’s sudden display of hostility stopped you in your tracks. He made a low growl in his throat, pulling you by the waist to his side, then stepped in front of you, positioning himself between you and Seonghwa protectively. 

“No, Yunho, its okay, actually I know him—”

“You don’t know him. Not like you think.” He growled through gritted teeth. His voice was harsher than you’d ever heard, carrying none of the angelic sing-songiness it usually had. “He’s a harvester. A reaper, you could call him.”

Like… _the grim reaper_? Your head was starting to spin from all this nonsense. But he certainly looked the part—adorned in all black, his eyes hauntingly dark. He looked just as handsome as he had at the bar, but much more ominous. 

Seonghwa cocked his head to the side, training his somber gaze on Yunho. “An angel. Hmm. I’m surprised I didn’t recognize you as one at first glance. Your soul… it’s remarkably human-like.” He paused to take in Yunho once more, drawing his gaze up and down in thought. “I’ve never seen an angel without wings.”

“Right.” Yunho pulled his hand over his shoulder, rubbing his shoulder blades pensively. “I’ve been temporarily stripped of my wings to blend in more. That—It doesn’t matter. What business do you have with her?”

"I was supposed to harvest her soul, but she wasn’t there when I came to collect. I finally managed to track her down. Unharvested souls can be… particularly elusive. You wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that?”

“No. You’d be looking at a _particular_ demon for that. I’m on your side here. But you can’t take her. She’s my assignment, and I’m not giving her over to you.” He took another step closer to Seonghwa, making his stance larger. 

"I wasn’t aware angels had jurisdiction over the unharvested now,” Seonghwa said smugly. 

“That’s not my problem. I just follow the assignments I’m given. Take it up with your supervisor. Either way, I have my orders to protect her.”

Seonghwa took a step forward offensively, illuminated more now under the dim street light, prompting Yunho to guard you with his hands out at his sides. 

“You know what’ll happen to you if you lay your hand on an angel, even one without his wings.”

Seonghwa drew his tongue over his lip in annoyance, affirming Yunho’s implication wordlessly. 

Yunho took another, more threatening step forward. “So I’d advise you walk away now.” 

Seonghwa narrowed his dark eyes. “Fine. But you’re not the only one with orders. Next time, I won’t be so quick to give them up.”

He turned on his heels, his lithe form disappearing in a dark shadow. You let out a heavy sigh of relief, not even realizing how tight your chest was from the encounter. His presence was foreboding, and entirely eerie. 

Yunho turned back to you once he made sure Seonghwa was entirely gone. He placed a comforting hand on your shoulder, probably noticing your heavy, anxious breathing. “Are you alright? Let’s get you home, okay?” 

He laced his arm around you as you walked, holding you in close—you really did feel overwhelmingly safe in his arms. 

When you finally made it back to your apartment, you beelined it to the bedroom, collapsing exhaustedly onto your bed. Yunho followed you in, taking a seat gingerly at the edge. 

You had so many questions, you weren’t even sure to begin, so you started at the only place you could think to start.

“What—what the fuck was that?” you managed to stutter out. 

Yunho looked at you with soft, apologetic eyes. “I’m sorry you had to be caught up in that. I didn’t expect any of the harvesters to come for you, especially not now. But you said you knew him. From where?”

“The—the bar. The night San saved me, I—I hit on him in the bar.”

Yunho nodded thoughtfully, as if that made sense somehow. “Right…. Harvesters usually keep a close eye on their souls before they collect them. I’m only surprised San got you out of there before he was able to collect.”

Of course. You had been so proud of yourself for scoring his number, but he was just getting close to you before carrying out his orders. 

“So what, he’s like… a demon of sorts? Taking souls?”

Yunho shook his head with a chuckle. “No, nothing of the sort. But he’s no angel either. We’re technically on the same side, actually, but our departments don’t like each other very much. It’s a mess of jurisdictions up there. But no matter what side we’re on, I wasn’t going to let him take you.”

You nodded, simply taking in what he was saying. Just as everything Yunho had revealed to you up to now, it seemed to get more and more strange and convoluted each time. Nothing really made sense, but you let him continue regardless.

“You see… harvesters stay mostly neutral. They’re objective. Pacifists by nature—bound in rules. That’s why, even though I’m particularly vulnerable without my wings, I wasn’t worried about provoking him. He would never have fought me for you.”

“Yunho, this is really hurting my head. Can we just… have a night without any more angel talk?”

He smiled warmly, moving his position on the bed next to you. You nuzzled up at his side, taking shelter in his warmth. He reached up to pet your hair softly. His touch did things to you that you couldn’t describe, sending waves of warmth through your chest and tingles down your spine. 

The tension grew thick, and you pulled your head up to meet his eyes. He must have had the same idea that you did, because he didn’t even hesitate as you leaned in, his lips crashing against yours passionately. 

It was right. It felt right. You hadn’t kissed him since the first night you had him over, and it felt more right than ever now. You swung your leg over his lap, straddling him as he sat up against the pillows. You wrapped your arms over his shoulders around his neck, pulling his lips harder against you until there was no way you could get closer. You slipped your tongue in his mouth, and he reciprocated passionately. This time, there was no hesitation in the way he held you. You pulled away for only enough time to strip your shirt off. You unhooked your bra while you were at it, letting it fall off your shoulders slowly. Yunho’s eyes were drawn there immediately, mouth gaped open slightly. 

“What, you’ve never seen a boob before?” you teased, watching his face go completely flush. 

“No, I—I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’ve been dreaming about this moment. I’ve imagined you naked so many times, and somehow this is better.”

Heat rose in your cheeks too now, taken aback by his confession. He’d been… imagining this?

He flipped you over, and your back sunk down into the plush blankets as he positioned his body over yours. He kissed down from your lips, down your neck, running his hand over your waist as he moved down. The way his lips lingered against your neck gave you chills, each kiss drawn out slowly, deliberately. 

He handled you like the world’s most expensive piece of art—delicately, protectively. His hands spoiled you as they explored your body, leaving no inch of your skin untouched. His palms hugged every curve, fingers tracing every line, and his lips took care of the details in between.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed against your skin. “I’d say you looked like an angel, but you’re more beautiful than any angel I’ve ever seen." 

A tingle rolled through your spine at his words. They fell off his tongue smooth and sweet like honey, carrying the most ethereal resonance. 

The crotch of his pants rubbed against your leg as he moved his lips down your body, and you felt the bulge in his pants grow harder and harder by the second. Everything instinct in your body told you to make him feel good—to make him feel as incredible as you felt in his presence.

You sat up suddenly, and he pulled back with a confused look on his face. You stood up off the bed, prompting him to follow, then sunk to your knees slowly. You watched his eyes widen as he realized what you were doing. You half expected him to stop you, tell you he couldn’t do it, tell you he needed to stay objective. But set his hand on your head gently as if to signal he wanted you to continue. So you did.

You unbuttoned his pants slowly, letting the pressure build as his cock sprang free. As you expected, it glowed like the rest of him, but you didn’t expect it to be so beautiful. 

Yunho’s heavy breath hitched in his throat as you took your first experimental lick at the tip. He laced one hand in your hair in pleasure, urging you to continue. "Ah—mmh, that feels incredible,” he praised, voice already shaky even though you had barely begun. “The—this fully human form feels even better than I imagined.”

 _Human form? Did he have a non-human—_ actually, you decided not to dwell on that too much. You focused on his fingers gripping tighter in your hair as you ran your tongue up and down the shaft, bringing your hands up and wrapping them around gently. His moans were angelic, music to your ears as you pumped enthusiastically, using your tongue in harmony with your hands until he was pulling at your hair in wantingly. 

You took that as your cue to start in with your mouth, taking the tip in slowly at first, pumping in a bit deeper as you worked your way down. You let his cock slide against the back of your throat, and he trembled at the sensation, involuntarily bucking his hips into you. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized. He was so pure—almost too pure—even when you were doing something so dirty. 

You pulled out for a moment, meeting his eyes, hands still wrapped around the base of his dick. “Can you not be so cute here? I’m trying to focus,” you said with an exaggerated pout, and he flashed a shining smile that sparkled like the stars.

You wanted to make him feel even half as good as his smile made you feel. You pulled him into your mouth again, sucking in your cheeks hard and eating up the heavenly moans you drew from his throat. He laced his hands through your hair again, this time guiding your head back and forth against his rocking hips. You pressed your tongue against him hard, feeling every vein, every inch of him-and, if you were being honest, there was a lot of him. You’d heard rumors about tall men being well endowed, but you hadn’t expected it to quite this level. 

Even so, you took him in your mouth as far as you could, a gag coming up through your throat involuntarily. He pet your hair softly, singing praises with his airy breaths. You raised your eyes to make eye contact with him for a moment, but his eyes were closed, his supple lips slightly parted in pleasure. It was the most beautiful sight you’d ever taken in. 

You picked up your pace, and he rocked up against your mouth more forcefully now. The way he shook told you how close he was, and you wanted to make it worthwhile for him. You made eye contact just in time for his eyes to roll back in his head. His warm cum spilled inside your mouth.

You didn’t know what it was supposed to taste like normally, but his was sweet like liquid candy. Maybe it was an angel thing. It slid down your throat as you swallowed, drawing your eyes up to him one more time. You watched as his chest rose and fell in exertion, eyes lidded blissfully, lips still parted just slightly to let his airy breaths escape. 

He glowed magnificently, maybe even more than you’d ever seen from him before. It was almost too much to bear, but you couldn’t manage to pull your gaze away from his sparkling brilliance.

He pulled you up against his chest. His skin was warm and inviting, and you melted against it. After doing anything with San, you felt dirty. Like you had completely sinned for even kissing him. But with Yunho, it almost felt like you’d just taken a shower. You felt fresh, clean, purified. 

He stroked your back lightly. “Thank you. You were absolutely incredible at that, you know.”

You felt a blush rise to your cheeks. “That wasn’t a one time thing, was it?” you asked apprehensively, afraid of the answer, “I know you said you didn’t want to get too close… but that was—it was really nice. I’d like to do it again.”

His flashed his intoxicatingly bright smile, and all your worries seemed to melt away. “Maybe,” he answered softly, petting your hair. 

_Maybe._

You smiled as you drifted off in his arms. 

That was all you needed to hear. 

“How was it?”

“Boring as usual,” you responded, shoving the rest of your notebooks in your school bag as you met him at the entrance of your classroom. 

Yunho was always waiting for you to get out of your second-to-last class so he could go to the next one with you. He’d sit on the bench outside, waiting for you to get out before walking with you to the next building. He usually held your hand while he escorted you through the hallways, really selling your boyfriend act. You loved how big and protective his hand was as it wrapped around yours.

“After you, princess,” he said playfully, bending into a small bow as he held the door open into the science building—your Human Religions class was held there, ironically. 

“Why thank you, my lord,” you played along, stepping through the door. But you froze completely the second you stepped into in the hallway, causing Yunho to crash into you as you stopped abruptly. 

_San._

You did a complete double take when you saw him. There was no way, it had to be a look alike. There was absolutely no way. But then again, you would recognize that side profile anywhere. It was definitely him—but, how? 

He leaned over a girl flirtatiously, smiling charmingly as he chatted with her. 

You could see the way his eyes gleamed even from the side, his normal blood red irises instead stained a deep chocolate brown. He still donned his many piercings, but he was dressed far more humbly than normal. He looked suspiciously human, albeit a bit like the lead singer of an early 2000s pop-punk band. Not that that wasn’t your type.

Yunho pulled you into him protectively as soon as he saw him. 

“Shit. What the _fuck_ is he doing here?” Yunho hissed. You cringed at the harsh tone of his voice. The profanities felt wrong slipping off his tongue, like he was too pure to utter bad words. He kind of was. 

San noticed you from the corner of his eye, shooting you a devilish side-glance, meeting your eyes briefly. It was as if he was just waiting for you to arrive to make his next move. His eyes glistened mischievously in your direction before he turned his attention back to the girl he was talking to. He was standing far too close for comfort, closing in on her. The image made your blood boil—it felt like lava churning within you, your chest tightening uncomfortably as he leaned in closer to her. His eyes flitted over to you once more before he pulled her into his lips. He was shameless, kissing a girl in the hallways so boldly.

You felt your fists clench tightly as you watched, nails making harsh stinging marks in your palms. You wanted to scream, you wanted to claw him off of her. The jealousy that burned inside you was completely unwarranted. After all, you had been hopelessly pining after Yunho ever since you met him, even though you were fucking San on the side. But you couldn’t help the way San’s lips against another girl’s, his hands wandering her waist, made you feel entirely possessive over him. 

The girl slipped away from him, presumably to her next class, as you should have been too. But you were too frozen in shock to move anywhere. He made his way over to you slowly, and Yunho moved you gently to the side by your shoulders, stepping in front of you protectively to keep his body between you and San. 

“Yunho, it’s okay,” you reassured, stepping in front of him and placing your hand on his chest for a moment. Your palm sunk in against his fuzzy sweater. “Just give me a minute with him. I might be late to our class. You can fill me in later.”

Yunho shot a deathly glare at San. “If you lay one finger on her, I’ll have your head,” he grumbled, then leaned into your ear with a low whisper. “If you need me, text me. I’ll have my phone on.”

You gave him a subtle nod in agreement, and he finally left reluctantly, shooting a concerned glance over his shoulder as he walked away. 

You couldn’t talk to San here. 

“Come with me,” you hissed at San, gripping his arm firmly to pull him down the hallway. You knew the science building well—you used to be a lab assistant for one of your freshman chemistry teachers, and you knew for a fact he never locked his supply closets.

You fumbled open the door with shaky, uncoordinated movements. You bursted through, dragging him in after you, and quickly shut the door. You searched for a light switch, and it clicked on with a few flickers, illuminating San’s smug face in front of you. 

“San, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I’m a student,” he shrugged.

“Like hell you are. Why—How? How are you here? I thought you couldn’t venture outside of your contracts. Don’t tell me someone contracted you to—”

“Shh, darling,” he cooed mockingly. “You’re getting so worked up. Relax. I had some… time off accrued. I requested a leave for a bit. Told my boss I wanted to fuck around in the human realm. It’s a popular destination.” He gave a cheeky wink as he took a step closer. You stumbled back, knocking into one of the chemical shelves. You felt it shift at your weight, the chemical bottles rattling against each other loudly behind you. 

Demons had paid time off? Geez, the angel and demon realms were starting to sound a lot like the human realm with extra steps. 

“Why were you kissing that girl in the hallway? San, why the fuck—”

His lips pulled into a satisfied smirk. As he flashed his bright teeth, you noticed his distinct lack of fangs. “Oh, don’t tell me you were jealous, lamb.”

You clenched your jaw, grinding your teeth together in annoyance. He was toying with you, and you were falling right into his trap. “Do whatever you want,” you fumed. “I don’t care.”

He pulled in close to you, trapping you in with his arms against the shelf digging into your back. His lips ghosted over yours as he spoke. “So you wouldn’t mind if I had some fun then, on my time off? If I fucked a couple of these pretty, pretty college girls? You wouldn’t care about that, right?”

Fire burned in your cheeks. You couldn’t give him the satisfaction. “Just don’t pull some random girl into our mess, alright? Whatever message you’re trying to send, it’s not going to work.”

“Why are you so _worked up_ , doll? From the way you were avoiding calling me, I got the impression you didn’t want me anymore. So I figured I’d have a little fun.” 

Your blood was boiling now. He knew how to get a rise out of you, and he did it oh-so-effortlessly. “Fuck you, San,” you spat. 

“I’d know you’d like to, lamb. Maybe you could get in line. It’s only my first day here but already I have girls lining up for me. Funny how that is.”

You scoffed, shoving him off you. He was easier to move now, his body a lot lighter in his more human form. “I have to get to class.”

You left the closet, slamming the door behind you. You couldn’t believe what he was doing. Did he want you to be jealous? Was he getting back at you for having feelings for Yunho?

As much as you hated to admit it, what he was doing was working. Seeing him another girl caused a torrent of jealousy in your chest. As you walked back to your class, you heard a group of girls discussing him loudly. The school had collectively moved on from Yunho about a week after your dating rumors calmed down, now they had a bigger fish to gossip about. 

Every fiber of your being wanted to walk over to him, say if they laid a finger on them they’d regret it. You wanted to claim him as yours. But you’d already claimed your college boyfriend, as far as they were aware. So you bit your tongue and walk past, using every small ounce of control you had left to stay calm about the situation as you entered the lecture hall and took a seat where Yunho was.

“How’d it go?” he whispered in your ear. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you whispered back. Your tone was a bit too harsh, even though it wasn’t him you were mad at. 

He stared at your face for a moment, probably taking in how angry you looked, and then nodded slowly, then focused back on the lecture. You tried to focus on the class as well, but all you could see in your mind was the image of San with another girl. It made your head spin. It made your heart ache. It made your blood boil. 

He wanted you to hurt. 

And you did. 

San was haunting you. 

He seemed to have a new girl on his hip every day, always poised by your classroom door with his hand on her waist and his tongue down her throat. You couldn’t escape the vision of lips on another girl. He seemed to follow you everywhere, always right where you were headed in the hallway, eyes gleaming impishly as he caught your eye. He was toying with you, you knew that. And worst of all, he wasn’t even yours to have. 

If he was trying to make you jealous, it was working far too well. You were finally, finally getting somewhere with Yunho before San came and started his idiotic quest to make you jealous. Except it wasn’t idiotic, it was genius.

You wondered how long he could keep this up for—not just his fuckboy act, but his human form in general. How long was he granted his leave for?

Because he wasn’t on demon duty right now, you didn’t even have the ability to summon him. And you tried. The day after you swept him away to the supply closet, lashed out at him, you tried over and over to summon him to your bedroom. You recited his calling card relentlessly, and yet he never appeared. It only made sense. 

It was too much to bear. 

“Yunho, I’ll meet you in class. Cover for me with the professor, okay?”

He nodded, giving an encouraging squeeze to the hand that was laced with his, before breaking away toward the lecture hall door. You watched him as he slipped through the door, then turned your attention towards San.

“San,” you hissed with an angry tone, interrupting his make-out session with another one of his hallway playthings. He froze, pulling away with a confused look. You glanced at the girl. “Sorry to interrupt. I just need to have a word with him quickly.”

San rolled his eyes in your direction, then turned back to the girl, giving her a wink and a kiss. “We’ll continue this later, love,” he said charmingly. 

You wanted to gag, your face twisting into a cringe, but you kept it together until she left. Your hand gripped around his forearm again forcefully, feeling his muscles bulge beneath your hand. “Chem closet. _Now._ ” 

You practically dragged him there again, although he knew where you were going this time. You shut the door behind you discreetly, latching the lock.

San watched you like a hawk, his gaze trained on you mischievously. He was less intense with his coffee-colored eyes than the devilish crimson, but he still had a stare that could bore holes through you if you let it. 

“How long are you going to keep this up, San? Using all your time off to fuck with me, seems a little extreme, doesn’t it?”

He took a step towards you, and you fumbled backwards. His hand came up to draw over your chin. “What makes you say I’m doing this for you, lamb?”

“You’ve been tongue fucking random girls in front of my classroom every day for a week.”

“What’s that? Are you jealous?” he probed mockingly, taking another slow step towards you. You hit the back of the wall, lined on either side with shelves of bottled chemicals. He caged you in with his arm, pulling his face as close as he could without touching you. His warm breaths against your skin were just as enticing in his human form.

You don’t know what came over you when you found your lips against his forcefully, hungrily. He made a noise of surprise as you came crashing into him, holding you against him for a moment before pushing back against you with just a similar amount of force. He tasted incredible—like pure sin. 

All your pent up anger had suddenly converted to pure, sexual energy, grasping at his shirt feverishly. It felt like forever since the last time you kissed, because it kind of was. You’d been pouring so much attention into Yunho, you forgot the lustful chemistry you had with San. You forgot how much you needed this.

His hands explored your waist, pushing up under the hem of your skirt hungrily. “Fuck, where are my fangs when I need them,” he moaned against your lips. “I just want to sink my teeth into you.”

You could only moan in response against him as he pushed his thigh up between your legs, still pinned against the back wall with your body. You pushed yourself down on his leg, the crotch of your panties rubbing up against the fabric of his pants through your underwear. The friction sent waves of pleasure through your core, and suddenly you felt dampness pooling against his leg. 

You felt him smirk against your lips as you ground yourself against his leg. “You like that, darling?” 

He attached his lips to your neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

“San—stop—you’re gonna leave a mark,” you protested. 

“Shh, lamb. I’m gonna make sure everyone knows you’re mine,” he breathed hungrily against your neck, lips ghosting just over the surface as he spoke. Your hands found their way down to the crotch of his black jeans, palming over the hard bulge of his cock underneath. A low growl rolled through his throat. You pressed harder, cupping your hand around. 

“I want to fuck you right here,” he growled in your ear, pressing his thigh up harder in between your leg, drawing soft whines from your lips. You were miles ahead of him. You tore at his pants button hungrily, pushing it down as far as you could until you reached his knees. He let out a pleasured groan when he realized what you were doing.

You felt his strong hands dig harshly into your waist, before abruptly flipping you around until you were leaning against the wall, elbows digging into the cold drywall. San’s hand came up under your skirt, rubbing circles in the skin of your thighs, pushing your skirt up as he caressed your skin. 

He pushed your panties down around your knees, drawing a finger along your entrance, ghosting over your clit in a way that made your legs tremble. 

“Feeling naughty today, aren’t you darling? So wet already…” he cooed in your ear from behind. 

His hot breaths washed over the nape of your neck as he aligned his cock with your dripping entrance. He pushed in with no hesitation, bottoming out inside of you almost entirely. His hand came around to cup your mouth just as you let out a surprised yelp. “Shh, shh, lamb. Quiet those pretty little noises, hmm?”

He pushed into you deeply, punctuating each thrust with a lustful kiss on the back of your neck. The combination of the sensations made your head spin—his hand against your mouth muffling your sounds; his slow, lustful kisses on your sensitive neck; his dick stretching you out inside. Something about the risk, too, was unexpectedly arousing. You knew you’d locked the door, and yet it felt so vulnerable—it turned you on in a way you couldn’t explain. 

You felt yourself tighten around San as he got into a steady rhythm, sliding in and out with airy breaths in your ear. You felt him bottom out once last time before he spilled over inside with a final pleasured grunt. 

He slipped your panties back on, containing the cum that was dripping out of you slowly. You felt his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths as he pressed his chest against your back, still turned away from him. 

He leaned into you, lips just barely grazing your ear as he spoke. “Better get cleaned up, pretty girl. Wouldn’t want your little angel boy knowing how dirty you’ve been.”

 _Shit._ In your jealousy-driven lustful rage, you’d forgotten about Yunho. What were you going to tell him? How were you supposed to face him after that?

You heard the distinct sound of the zipper of San’s pants, but by the time you turned around to face him, he was already out the door, latch clicking back in as it shut behind him. 

After getting yourself presentable, you resurfaced apprehensively from the chemical closet, quickly locating the nearest restroom to clean yourself up a bit more. Your legs carried you from there back to the lecture hall, where Yunho was waiting. You weren’t sure why you were even going—you’d missed most of the class now, anyway. But you always took the bus with Yunho after class. Something was telling you to go. 

You took your usual seat next to him, trying to be as discreet as possible as you slipped down into the chair. From the corner of your eyes, you watched yunho’s eyes widen at the marks on your neck. You shouldn’t have even gone to class—you were only going to catch the last 10 minutes of the lecture, anyway. And by the way Yunho was looking at you, you confirmed for certain that it was a mistake. 

“Wh—what did he do to you?” Yunho asked in a whisper. The disappointed look in his eyes dug a hole straight through your heart. “Y/N… what did you…”

You brought up your hand, fingers drawing slowly over the bruised marks San left on your neck. You felt dirty under Yunho’s pure gaze, shameful. You avoided his question. In fact, you avoided his gaze entirely. 

He got up the minute the lecture was done, and without saying a word, exited the classroom without even a look back over his shoulder. 

He’d never left you like that before. He was your guardian—it was his job to protect you, and yet he left you there without a word. Maybe he was right after all, you shouldn’t have gotten involved with him in that way. He needed to be objective, and you were only going to fuck that up for him. 

It was a mistake, all of it. And you didn’t know how to fix it. 


	7. soulless, not heartless

You made your way out of the lecture hall through the same door Yunho had left out of. A part of you had expected him to be there, waiting. He was nowhere in sight. 

But San was. 

“I take it your angel boy didn’t take kindly to my marks?” 

You narrowed your eyes. “What we did back there, it was a mistake,” you said in a hushed voice as you approached him, poised against the wall in the bustling hallway. 

“Oh, darling. We both know that’s not how you feel,” he quipped with a wink. How could he still be so charming to you even when you were angry at him?

He reached out a hand to touch you, but you shied away from it. “Not here,” you hissed. “Let’s talk at my apartment today.”

He rolled his deep coffee-colored eyes. “Does that mean I have to walk? This human body isn’t good for much, I’m learning.”

“Take the bus, actually,” you responded dryly. 

“How do you humans do this every day? This whole walking everywhere thing. It’s exhausting,” he grumbled through his teeth as he gathered his things up to follow you out of the building.

It felt particularly strange, being in public with him. Something about it felt wrong, illegal even, like you were transporting some sort of wanted criminal through the streets. He looked like one, too, even now. Even in his human form, he looked like pure trouble. He was, after all.

Despite your extensive history with him, small talk felt awkward. You stared awkwardly forward during your bus trip, resisting the urge to push your hips against his and feel his warmth. You hadn’t realized how much you missed his touch until he was all over you in the chemical closet, and you couldn’t help but want more now. 

The tension only grew thicker as you let him into your apartment. You realized this was the first time he’d ever gone through the front door—usually he just popped up like magic. Demon magic, you supposed. 

“We should talk—”

Sans lips curled into a cheeky grin, cutting you off before you could finish. “I thought that was what we were doing here, darling.” He took a step close to you, cutting off any space left between you. His eyes glazed with unmistakable lust. “Unless you’d rather do something else.”

“I—I would…” You broke your gaze away, heat pooling in your cheeks. “But… we need to talk about this. You can’t keep messing around outside my classroom.”

“And why’s that, lamb? Jealous?”

You gritted your teeth. It was useless playing his game. Honesty was the only way you would get anywhere. “Yes, San. Yes, I was jealous. I _am_ jealous. Your lips on another girl makes me feel sick.” 

You drew your gaze back up to his to take in the smug look on his face, but you were met with a serious gaze. He bit his lip slowly before clicking his tongue against the back of his teeth. “To be honest, it makes me a bit nauseous too. None of them have the same... delicious taste. Kissing lowly humans is more of a chore than anything.”

“Are you admitting you only did that to make me jealous, then?”

“I have my reasons. Nothing you need to worry about, darling.” He stepped forward, pinning you against the wall of the hallway like he’d done earlier in the chemical closet. 

Despite the looming guilt for what you’d done to Yunho, his sad eyes and disappointed gaze haunting in the back of your mind, you craved more of San. It crept up on you slowly, washing over you until it was unmistakable. You needed more. 

You didn’t give him a chance for him to play around with you any more. You knew what you wanted now, and you were going to take it. Your lips came crashing into his, nibbling lightly at the soft skin of his lower lip as you kissed. He growled low in his throat, reciprocating against you with hungry bites, tugging and nipping at your lips with his distinctly fang-less teeth. His lip ring felt comfortingly familiar to taste, cold against you as you slipped your tongue in his mouth. 

His hands found their way under your shirt, pushing up under them to feel every inch of your skin. You squirmed under his touch, cold from walking in the outside air, moaning against his mouth as his fingers cupped around your breasts and yanked your bra up, letting your breasts loose beneath it. His index finger circled your sensitive nipples, and you whimpered into him, pulling away to bury your head in his neck. 

He had you worked up so easily again—it was barely an hour ago that he’d fucked you until your legs shook in the chemical closet, and yet you craved it all again somehow. 

San’s deep, honeyed voice purred in your ear. “I just realized something, lamb. I was so busy fucking you senseless earlier I forgot to make you feel good, too.” 

Your knees buckled under you at his works, sending pleasured waves and vibrations down your spine, contracting the muscles in your thighs until you felt hopelessly weak. His hands found their way down to the skirt he’d fucked you in earlier, this time tugging it down until it pooled at your ankles.

He slowly sank down, peppering kisses along your sensitive skin as he travelled lower down your body, dropping your shirt back into place as his knees found their home against the cold hardwood floor. 

He kissed the soft skin of your thighs gently, carefully and teasingly avoiding your neediest areas. "San, please," you begged, squirming from his merciless teasing. You craved his tongue against you—if you didn’t know any better, your body would have had you thinking you needed it as badly as you needed oxygen now. 

"Beg for it, baby," he growled against your thighs, swiping his tongue slowly and deliberately just shy of your folds. 

"San please—please I need it..."

"Need what?" 

"Your tongue—I need—please," you pleaded. You knew you were playing his game, but you couldn’t help yourself. You were desperate. 

"You're so cute when you're begging. Pathetic little thing, can't even get words out," he cooed mockingly. You laced your fingers in his hair, hopelessly grinding your hips to his face, hopefully to find his tongue. He wouldn’t budge. “Uh-uh, lamb. I’ll get there. Patience.”

You groaned impatiently, wiggling your body again to find some— _any_ —relief from the teasing, but he refused. He gently ran his finger tips over your legs, tickling the soft skin of your thighs with his torturously light touch. He licked a long stripe up the sweat-slick skin of your inner thigh, grasping your thighs harshly to keep you still as you squirmed under him. 

“San—San I can’t take it,” you whined.

He looked up at you with hungry, playful eyes. You could tell he was basking in every second of you conceding to his control. “Okay, darling. But only because you’re too delicious to resist.”

You could swear you ascended to heaven for a moment when his tongue met between your legs. You melted against the wall, gripping your fingers tighter in his hair. He licked skillfully, deliberately, as if he had been planning and perfecting every move beforehand. Maybe he was that good, or maybe you were just _that_ horny. 

He brought his fingers up, pushing them inside slowly as he worked carefully at your clit. It was like he slowed down every time you were close to your edge, as you started to grip tighter and grind against his face harder, he pulled back, slowing the thrusts of his fingers inside and swiping his tongue painfully slowly. It was easy to tell when you were almost there—a string of _fuck_ s fell from your lips like it was the only word you knew. You were beginning to think it actually was. 

“Has my lamb had enough?” he asked smugly, smirking against your thighs as he kissed at the soft inner flesh, giving you a break from the torturous edging.

“Yes, yesyesyes, please San—”

“Be good and cum for me now, okay?”

You nodded vigorously, but he was buried back between your legs again before he even had a chance to glance at your affirmation. It barely took anything for your orgasm to wash over you, his tongue dancing over your clit and two fingers buried deep inside you, thrusting steadily as you shook. It rocked through your whole body, waves of pleasure riding from your toes all the way up through every limb, a complete rush overwhelming your brain. Complete bliss. It was more intense than you could ever remember experiencing—San’s merciless teasing had paid off, as much as you hated to admit it. 

He smirked as he stood up, sliding his fingers out of your slick entrance, looking particularly satisfied at his accomplishment.

He opened his mouth to speak—probably to praise himself—but his efforts were interrupted by a series of loud knocks at the door right next to you. You jolted back at the sudden noise, knocking the back of your head against the wall. 

"Ah—ow—fuck." You cursed, panicking slightly as you stood there, embarrassingly exposed but suddenly wide alert after your moment of bliss. 

San swiped the back of his hand over his mouth, moving backwards out of view of the door. You scrambled to pull up your skirt and panties, smoothing out your hair, which was tousled messily from writhing against the drywall. 

You didn't have to move very far to get to the door--you and San alas barely made it out of the entryway. You fumbled with the lock and the doorknob. The door swung open, and you were greeted with Yunho, his uncharacteristically serious gaze meeting yours coldly.

“Yunho—” 

“Smells like a demon in here,” Yunho sneered, glancing through the doorway at San peeking his head into view. “Of course he's here."

“Yunho, I’m so sorry, I—”

“We should talk.” He was frighteningly serious now, and you felt uncomfortable in his dark presence, his gaze making you feel particularly small. His aura still shone brightly, but there was nothing sunshiney about the way he spoke. “Without the demon.”

“I can’t exactly pop out of the room now, Yunyun,” San jeered, tapping his feet against the ground. “I’m cursed with these earthbound legs.”

“Then _walk_ out,” Yunho said dryly, pushing his way into the apartment. You stumbled out of the way, not daring to be in his path right now. 

“Yunho—” you started, your voice suddenly small and meek. “What- what if I just… put him in the bedroom? We can talk on the couch.”

“Put me in the bedroom?” San chuckled behind you. “What am I, your unruly dog?”

Yunho narrowed his eyes in San’s direction. “That’s exactly what you are.” Then, back to you. “That’s fine. We can talk out here. I don’t need much of your time.”

You swallowed hard, before motioning to San to wait for you in the bedroom. He rolled his eyes, sulking as he shuffled his feet to the room and closed the door behind him. You hesitantly pulled your gaze back to Yunho, who only seemed to be growing taller and more intimidating by the second. You hardly recognized him like this, hardly any angel left in him. 

You made your way to the couch, sinking down into it nervously. It was hard to even look at him—the guilt was already eating away at you, only compounded by the fact that you just let San tongue fuck you in the hallway minutes before.

He sat down next to you, maintaining a significant distance. 

“Yunho, I—” you started, but he wouldn’t let you finish. 

“It was a mistake. Letting my emotions get clouded like that, it was a mistake. It was unprofessional of me to walk away from you like that. My job is, was, and always will be to protect you. It can’t be any more,” he said with a sigh, dropping his eyes to the upholstery. His mouth was slightly agape, as if it was itching to say more, so you didn’t dare speak. “We can’t do this anymore. You and I. Kissing. Cuddling. Or... anything else. Our relationship needs to be strictly business from now on.”

You gulped, taking in his words. They stung harshly in your chest, like a knife digging in. But you knew he wouldn’t budge. It was no use fighting it. He was deadly serious. “I—I understand. It won’t happen again.” The room fell silent for a moment. “But… but what about school? Can we still—”

“I’ll play that role at school. Acting. That’s all it can be. I don’t want any rumors circulating if we were to ‘break up’.” He lifted his gaze back to meet yours, softer now. He glowed once more, and it felt like a weight was lifted off your chest as he softened his demeanor. “Y/N, I care about you. But I can’t care any more than I’m assigned to care. It’s unprofessional, and I won’t let it happen again.”

You nodded silently, tears welling in your eyes, but you shoved them down. You weren’t dating him, not in real life at least, but it still felt like he was breaking up with you. Your body ached as you pushed the tears as far down as you could, willing them not to spill over with everything you had. You refused to break down in front of him. 

“That was all I needed to say. I’ll let you get back to… whatever you were doing with San,” he signed, pushing himself off the couch with his large palms. “I guess he’s harmless in this form, anyway. A bit pathetic, really. Still, call if you need me. I’m your guardian after all.” He gave an empathetic smile, more closely resembling the Yunho you knew. 

You nodded in agreement, unable to choke out words for fear of your voice cracking and letting go of the tears that threatened to spill over at any moment.

He left just as quickly as you came, and the minute you clicked the lock behind him, you couldn't stop the tears from rolling down your cheeks. 

You didn't want San to see you like this—crying pathetically over Yunho. You knew he wouldn't understand, he hated the guy, and his jealousy over him was palpable every time they were in the same room. You choked the tears in as you opened the door to the bedroom. San was splayed out on the bed, leaning charmingly against the pillows. 

"How's the angel boy?" he sneered.

His words alone were enough to immediately bring the sting to your swollen eyes again, unable to keep the tears back. You let out a single choked sob before collecting yourself. A lump collected in your throat as you spoke. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

You watched with slightly blurred vision as San's expression seemed to soften. "Come here, lamb."

You stumbled over to him, collapsing next to him. He opened his arms up invitingly. Was he asking you to… cuddle? That was certainly new. 

"I—I didn't want to cry in front of you. Especially over… Yunho. I thought you'd just be an asshole about it."

"You're only pretty when you're crying over me, darling. Not when you're actually sad." He wiggled his fingers, arms still outstretched, offering his warm embrace. "I'm soulless, not heartless. Remember?"

You couldn’t believe he was actually offering you his comfort like this, but you weren’t going to reject him. After everything, you just craved human touch. Well… mostly human.

You let out a few gasped sobs as you learned in and nuzzled against his chest, his warm arms pulling around you to keep you still as your body shook from crying. He stroked your back comfortingly, staying surprisingly quiet as he did so, with none of his usual quips or snarky offhanded comments.

You weren't sure how much time had passed, but at a certain point you couldn't even be sure why you were crying anymore. All you knew was his warmth, his arms, his scent, and the way he ran his hands from your hair all the way down your back so softly. 

Your vision drifted away into black, the last thing you remember was his fingers laced in your hair and the gentle rise and fall of his chest under you. 

You woke up to a soft filtering of moonlight through the windows of your bedroom. Your phone alerted you to the fact that it was 3am. You weren't exactly sure when you went to bed, only that you fell asleep in San’s arms after quite a while.

Your train of thoughts was interrupted by a light snore and San twitching gently under you in his sleep. 

_His sleep._

You'd never seen him sleep before. His demon form didn't do this.

He was shockingly adorable in this state, mouth slightly agape, a small amount drool pooling at the corners of his lips. His hand twitched by his side, like a sleeping cat dreaming about chasing mice. 

He looked vulnerable in a way you never imagined he could be. Despite your heavy eyelids threatening to lull you back to sleep, you wanted to watch him like this for as long as you could. You climbed carefully out of the bed, draping an extra blanket you had over him carefully. He was still fully clothed, but you couldn't risk waking him like this. He looked so peaceful. 

You imagined it must have felt amazing for him to experience sleep in his human form—you were actually still exhausted yourself, immediately collapsing back into bed after stripping your street clothes from the day and changing into a more comfortable set of panties and a tee. 

You slept for the rest of the night next to him. You woke up at one point with his heavy arm draped over you, unconsciously cuddling you in your sleep. 

It was everything you wanted, everything you needed, and yet something about it was painful—the part of you that remembered it couldn’t always be like this. He wasn’t going to stay in his human form forever, he’d soon go back to being a sleepless demon, bound by his work. He couldn’t stay and sleep with you every night. He couldn’t hold you while you cried, not without a contract. He wasn’t yours. 

And yet you slept peacefully, temporarily comforted by his warmth, his presence, his adorable sleepiness. 

But you knew, deep down you knew— _everything comes to an end._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments are appreciated as always <3


End file.
